un amor prohibido
by MARIA.brown29
Summary: este es el regreso de gwen ya viviendo con los zoanthrophes creyendo que todos se fueron pero se olvidaron de kabuto quien estaba vijilando a gwen y el aclarara sus sentimientos por gwen aunque venga el equipo 7 con sakura y sasuke a parte el juro que le iba a robar un beso a gwen emparejamientos naruriko y kabutoXgwen
1. finalmente te encuentro

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Finalmente te encuentro**_

_**Dedicado a Gwen **_

Después de haber derrotado a los enemigos con la ayuda de sus nuevos amigos shinobis quienes han ayudado a derrotar y a traer la paz en el mundo zoanthrophe y la aldea de la hoja pero no todos se habian ido solo quedo el Ninja medico osea kabuto quien estaba en cautela y solo ya que el se escapo del barco donde iban a llevarlo a ser sentenciado severamente en konoha

El vigilaba a Gwen lo que hacia y a donde iba ya que en el se creo un vinvulo amoroso en Gwen ya que ella no es un Ninja si no un zonthrophe solitario

Pero gado la acogio en la mansion zoanthrophe donde ya seria parte de los zoanthrophes que luchan contra el mal y un dia derrotar a xion

Ella llevaba sus maletas hacia su nuevo hogar donde todos la recibian con los brazos abiertos y la bienvenida de gado pero ella vio como Jenny le tenia algo de envidia aunque eso es habitual en Jenny envidiar a las chicas mas bonitas que ella pero a Gwen no le importo ya que ella se ha enfrentado con el sanin y lo derroto sin ningun problema , ella es mas fuerte que Jenny e incluso que mana y rihojo convertido en el dragon

Gwen : oh al fin tendre un hogar – muy feliz –

Gado : espero que te agrade

Gwen : bromea me encanta esta de posi –caminado hacia su habitación –

Gado : bueno aquí es – abriendo la puerta de su cuarto –

Era grande y tenia un baño con ducha caliente y fria , con una cama muy confortable

Gwen : wooouu esto es genial y cuanto es la renta

Gado : renta aquí no hay renta bueno solo hay renta para los vagos que le encantan andar con mujerzuelas y beber alcohol – viendo a shenlong –

Shenlong : HEY – viendo a gado y Gwen –

Gwen : jum yo odio el alcohol sabe horrible , buack –asqueando el alcohol –

Shenlong : uh bueno igual yo tomo por que si

Gwen : brother si no sabes te estas matando con el pinche alcohol o quieres morirte de cirrosis hepatica eh –cuestionando –

Shenlong : umm no

Gwen : entonces si a ti te gustan las chicas mejor no bebas mas alcohol si quieres vivir para ellas –dibujando una sonrisa –

Shenlong : ok ok me distes en el punto no tomare mas alcohol lo prometo –alzando la mano de promesa –

Gwen : … -sonriendo –

Después Gwen se tira a su cama y se acuesta a descansar

Gwen : al fin sin kodoko ni haku ni xion ni mi madre que me odio ni mi odiosa hermana Elizabeth pero extraño a mi padre –pensando con melancolia en su querido padre –

Pero ella no puede olvidar fácilmente a kabuto ya que fue el primer chico quien se topo con ella

Gwen : joder porque no puedo sacarmelo de mi cabeza … arrrggg kabuto ….kabuto seras un bastardo pero yo por ti erm … noo es un Ninja medico y es un criminal pero solo pienso en kabuto y sus ojos azabache – pensando y cada vez que intentaba olvidarse de kabuto lo recordaba mas –

Gwen : joder malditos sentimientos amorosos –muy molesta recordando como kabuto le hablo y la miro –

Después cayo el atardecer y ella en su habitación parecia departamento por que tenia cocina y sala y un televisor pantalla plana y una tablet de regalo

Ella fue al refirgeador y cogio un pedazo de pollo congelado y lo puso a hornear , después se hizo una ensalada americana con papas fritas y jugo de durazno

Después que el pollo estaba listo ella se lo comio y después de eso retiro los platos los limpio , ella se fue a su sala a ver una pelicula de terror con una lata de soda y callo la ncohe y ella se dio una ducha pero no sabia que desde lejos kabuto la vigilaba y cuando la vio desnuda el sufro un desangro nasal y se cayo de una casa al piso con la nariz ensangrentada

Gwen se vistio y se fue a dormir y kabuto se fue a limpiarse la nariz

Kabuto : maldición eso me pasa por andar viendo a Gwen desnuda aunque ella tiene lo suyo , mejor mañana vengo a verla – dirigiendose a su nuevo escondite que era una casa abandonada –

Ella estaba muy feliz de su nuevo hogar y se durmió pero ella no sabia que iba a soñar

_**Sueño de Gwen :**_

_**Ella soñaba estar en los estados unidos (Manhattan )**_ _**ahí es donde ella vive y ella queria estar con su padre en una casa que tenga el césped y sobretodo mucha paz para ella **_

_**En esos dias oscuros que ella vivia se hizieron dias alegres y llenos de vida **_

_**Pero todo se oscurece cuando ella va al parque y ve una pareja de novios besandose y ella recordo a su ex novio quien la dejo plantada y triste**_

_**Y la pareja que estaba en aquel parque era el ex novio y su esposa pero luego detrás de ellos habia un bisturi de chacra que los corto en dos y la sangre salio en el aire y eso hizo disgustar mucho a Gwen**_

_**Gwen : quien eres tu muestrare cobarde**_

_**Xxx : acaso no me recuerdas**_

_**Ella oyo una voz muy familiar y el sujeto salio de las sombras con una sonrisa sadica y con sus manos con sangre **_

_**Gwen : NO PUEDE SER KABUTO –angustiada –**_

_**Kabuto : me alegro que me recuerdes Gwen – acomodandose sus lentes**_

_**Gwen : se puede saber que quieres –con tono molesto –**_

_**Kabuto : nada importante**_

_**Gwen : se acabo kabuto sasuke ya no esta aquí**_

_**Kabuto : ay ya lo se , vine por ti –acercandose a gwen –**_

_**Gwen : alejate maldito criminal – pero el no le hizo caso y su cuerpo estaba pegado al de Gwen que la hizo sonrojar –**_

_**Kabuto : como si no lo supiera que te mueres por mi**_

_**Gwen : ajajaja yo amar a un criminal como tu te equivocas kabuto – con incredulidad**_

_**Kabuto : eso crees **_

_**Gwen : pues si**_

_**Entonces el la toma de la barbilla suavemente y la besa y ahí ella despierta **_

_**Fin del sueno de Gwen **_

Gwen desperto sudando y nerviosa de cómo kabuto la besa en sus sueños

Gwen : arrgg maldito kabuto sal de mi cabeza ya

Pero ella se calmo un poco y se fue a dormir

A la mañana siguiente ella se despierta vi para su sorpesa kabuto estaba a lado de ella viendo como ella se levanta

Gwen llevaba un pantalón medio acampanado color celeste con rayas verdes y una blusa de tiras de color celeste , esa es su ropa de dormir

Pero ella vio a todos que cayeron en un genjutsu sonnifero

Gwen : que les has hecho – protestando –

Kabuto : ah nada malo solo que tus amigos ahora duermen y tu y yo estamos solos – sonrisa maligna –

Gwen : acaso vinistes a matarme por derrotar a orochimaru

Kabuto : de hecho no vine a matar a nadie solo vine por ti

Gwen : y que quieres conmigo

Kabuto : solo quiero algo de ti que no se como decirtelo – el no tiene la capacidad para decirle a una mujer que la ama –

Gwen : y eso que tiene que ver conmigo

Kabuto : mucho

Gwen : ahora regresa a mis amigos a la normalidad

Kabuto :oh descuida tus amigos se depertaran en 4 horas pero no he venido por venganza ni para pelear contigo solo que cada dia te pienso como enemiga pero no sucede eso y te pienso lo contrario de una enemiga

Gwen : que quieres decir

Kabuto : pronto lo entenderas – dandole un beso en la mejilla a Gwen y las mejillas de Gwen se encendieron de rojo conectrado y saco la risa divertida de kabuto –

Gwen : jum

Gwen : pero aun asi no me vas a matar

Kabuto : no

Gwen : jum –creyo que kabuto enloquecio

Gwen : y tu vives solo

Kabuto : de hecho vivia solo y ahora vivo con lord orochimaru pero necesito que me lleves a mi mundo donde pertenezco

Gwen : ah para eso me has buscado

Kabuto : en efecto si

Gwen : jum pero no se abrir portales a otras dimensiones

Kabuto : oi que el proximo portal se abrira en 5 meses y eso es demasiado tiempo para mi ademas lord orochimaru me necesita – musito para sus adentros-

Gwen : orochimaru es muy importante para ti

Kabuto : es mi maestro y guia

Gwen : jum ya veo es tu ser querido asi como yo me preocupo de mi padre y no se que haria sin mi padre

Kabuto : tu solo quieres ver a tu padre

Gwen : bueno si

Kabuto : bien bien entonces cuentame un poco de tu vida

Gwen : acaso me quieres tomar el pelo

Kabuto : no solo si tu vida ha sido tranquila o un infierno

Gwen . oh fue un infierno

Kabuto : por que – preguntando –

Gwen : de hecho tengo una madre que me odia y una hermana mayor que tambien me odia y siempre me sentia sola sin amor pero mi padre siempre estaba ahí conmigo pero no mucho tiempo ya que el tiene mucho trabaja que hacer y mi hermana siempre me presume lo genial que es ella y su novio y me dice que nadie me va a querer por ser un fenomeno es decir un zoanthrophe y mi madre me llama monstruo o fenomeno deforme que solo causa problemas y que yo tengo la culpa de que mi padre me quiera mas a mi que a ella y tambien me dice que yo nunca debi de haber nacido que me prefirió verme muerta y después en esa noche yo escape de mi casa y nunca mas volvio dejando preocupado a mi padre y esa es mi historia aunque para ti sea ridicula pero esa es mi vida – con voz media solloza –

Kabuto : valla no pense que tu vida es un infierno pero veras que el infierno no es nada malo

Gwen : callate que yo no pienso ir a tu maldito infierno

Kabuto : mentia solo que eso fue patetico de parte de tu hermana y madre

Gwen : jum

Kabuto : entonces nos vemos Gwen –yendose en una cortina de humo –

Gwen : kabuto – pensando mientras veia que el humo se disipo y ya no estaba kabuto –

Para Gwen amar de verdad es algo nuevo para ella y muy difícil de entender

Para kabuto tambien el nunca se ha enamorado de una chica

_**Kabuto pov :**_

_**Pero que tiene esta mujer que la diferencia de las kuinochis a decir verdad las kuinochis son debiles , patetica y sobretodo lloronas y eso me irrita mucho pero Gwen es diferente lo veo pero ella no encaja como kuinochi oh lo olvide ella no es un ninja es un zoanthrophe aunque no se que es eso pero al parecer ella tiene una fuerza interior **_

_**En si como mujer me atrae demasiado y jamas en mi vida he amado a ninguna mujer pero Gwen me hizo cambiar de pensamiento aunque ella me rechaze yo se que detrás de esa alma helada hay una chica muy hermosa**_ _**con un corazon muy ardiente **_

_**Aunque deba arriesgarme con sus amigos los zoanthrophes no me van a quitar a Gwen eso se los prometo asi vemga hatake y su pinche equipo con su kuinochi patetica ( Sakura haruno ) **_

_**Fin del kabuto pov **_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Gwen pov : **_

_**No se que me esta pasando que cada dia solo pienso en kabuto pero a mi me gustaba reiji el cuervo pero el ya ha de tener novia pero solo pienso en kabuto el Ninja medico y sus ojos azabache que me tienen embriagada **_

_**Se que detrás de ese criminal hay un chico muy lindo y dispuesto a protegerme pero siendo kabuto eso jamas sucedera **_

_**Solo pienso tonterias en que kabuto me quiera como su novia pero al man le ha de gustar otrra mujer **_

_**Yo no le agrado el me quiere como su enemiga mortal y eso me lo esta ocultando pero si fuera asi me estaria golpeando como lo hizo con una kuinochi que esta pasando dentro de mi**_

_**Si tan solo viera a kabuto saltaria de emocion .. no no no que estoy diciendo .. aaaaggghh kabuto sal de mi cabeza YA … madicion no puedo solo necesito a kabuto ya **_

_**Oh no debo ver a kabuto ya **_

_**Fin del Gwen pov **_

_**CONTINUARAAA**_

_**Que pasara con Gwen acaso los sentimientos del amor por kabuto se apoderan de ella o kabuto piensa aclarar sus sentimientos por Gwen a pesar de que en un capitulo kakashi , naruto ,kiba , sasuke viene a parte y Sakura llorara como siempre por sasuke y los otros obligaran a kabuto que deje de fastidiar a los zoanthrophes y tsunade ordeno capturar a kabuto**_

_**Por las malas ya que el es un criminal y Gwen un heroe **_

_**Comentar y dejar buen review por fiz **_

_**Emparejamiento kabugwen **_


	2. de nuevo kabuto

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**De vuelta a konoha y**_

_**Gwen es arrastrada**_

_**A ese mundo**_

Después de que Gwen vio a kabuto sintio que su corazon palpitaba sin control , aumentando la temperatura de su rosto y sudando frio

Al rato de haber conversado con kabuto el se fue y ella decidio seguirlo para ver que pretende hacer si es algo sospechoso ya que ella es oficial del FBI en el mundo Bloody roar

Ella tambien de pequeña baliaba ballet y eso le ha servido mucho para pelear ella tiene mucha flexibilidad y no necesita de ropa extremadamente apretada

Su aspecto fisico es que ella es castaña pero tiene rayitos rubios , ojos de color esmeraldas y su boca tiene labial color naranja su estatura es de 1.79 m de altura ella viste con una blusa de tirantes de color morado que le cubre medio estomago y una falda pequeña pero no ajustada si no tipo jean pero de color verde oscuro con verde claro y debajo de la falda tenia un short , llevaba unas polaines muy largas que casi le llegan a las rodillas pero las polaines no son ajustadas si no medio acampanadas y debajo de las polaines tiene unas botas de taco grueso

Asi que cuando kabuto se acerco a ella sintio que se iba a hacer mil pedazos y estallar de la emocion aunque ella cree que kabuto es un nerd mujeriego y que es un invecil

Ella no pudo evitar un buen sonrojado hacia el malvado Ninja medico

Aunque el antes de irse noto claramente el rubor de la chica y solo le dio una sonrisa divertida y antes de salir del cuarto de Gwen el con sus ojos azabache vio por ultima vez aquellos ojos esmeraldas que tanto le gustaron

Pero ella secretamente fue tras kabuto

Gwen : me pregunto por que va a toda prisa – se dijo en su mente-

Después vio que abrio un vortice y vio un lugar que ella no conoce

Y kabuto salto dentro del vortice pero cuando Gwen vio por curiosidad una fuerza la arrastra hacia el vortice

Gwen : oh no – mientras se sujetaba de un poste de luz pero su gavedad era fuerte y la arrastro hacia el mundo donde vive kabuto

Gwen : aaaaaahhhh

Entonces ella desperto y estaba en una casa de salud donde habia visto a una mujer rubia de ojos de color miel , un hombre de pelo gris con una mascara que cubria media cara y de ojos azabaches como los de kabuto y a un rubio de ojos azules que la miraba extraño pero ellos la recordaron que era la zoanthrophe a quien ayudaron a combatir contra el mal

Naruto : hey es Gwen

Kakashi : si es Gwen

Tsunade : ah si la chica que derroto a orochimaru y kabuto como no olvidarla

Gwen : aaghh erm naruto , kakashi y lady tsunade

Naruto : pero como vinistes aquí

Gwen : estaba siguiendo a kabuto y el abrio un vértice que me arrastro hacia su lugar y después me desmaye y no se como pare en este lugar

Tsunade : ni yo se como has llegado hasta aquí pero vi una silueta que te habia traido hasta este lugar

Gwen : pero de quien era esa silueta

Naruto : desgraciadamente no vi quien te trajo

Gwen : oh ya veo

Kakashi : pero yo si lo vi através de mi sharingan

Gwen : pero quien era

Kakashi : bien ese sujeto que te trajo hasta aca era el mismo kabuto en persona

Gwen : eso es imposible si a ese hijueputa le gusta golpear mujeres

Naruto : lo se pero la vision de kakashi sensei nunca falla

Gwen : kabuto …por que no me matastes cuando andaba desmayada .. n o se que pretendes conmigo pero seguro que no es nada bueno pero a finales de cuenta te pienso llevar ante la justicia eso si es que hay aquí en esta primitiva aldea ademas no hay señal telefonica no hay calles de asfalto y no veo ni un solo auto aquí valla estos aldeanos necesitan actualizarse pero las casas son de madera y un poco de hormigón y no hay rascacielos ni edificios grandes valla definitivamente estoy en el pasado esta aldea es demasiado primitiva y lo pero es que no hay un taxi donde coger ni siquiera usan telefono celular oh valla pero debo comprender que aquí no hay tecnologia – hablando en su mente mientras se asomaba por la ventana y quedo decepcionada que no hay lo que ella ve en su mundo , calles de asfalto muchos vehiculos , rascacielos y mucha tecnologia –

Gwen : oye naruto una pregunta como ustedes se movilizan de un lugar a otro

Naruto : em caminando a pie aquí no hay autos

Gwen : rayos en mi mundo si hay autos , taxi , buses u otros medios de transporte

Naruto : tal vez creas que somos primitivos pero es asi como vivimos

Y Gwen quedo pasmada cuando escucho que naruto se juzgaba como un primitivo y a la aldea tambien

Gwen ; ya veo pero igual hay algo que tienen ustedes que en mi mundo no hay

Kakashi : que cosa

Gwen : un aire tan freso y puro con areas verdes y sobre todo muchos arboles y mucho césped todo el césped que uno pueda disfrutar

Naruto : oh ya veo tu extrañas el césped bueno yo te puedo llevar a cualquier lugar con césped

Gwen : de veras

Naruto : si si quieres vamos horita

Gwen : ok bro vamos

Kakashi : esperen yo tambien ire con ustedes

Naruto : kakashi sensei ¬¬

Kakashi : voy si acaso kabuto los ataca

Tsunade : bueno pues yo tambien ire

Naruto : queeee

Tsunade : acaso te fastidia mi prescencia – alzando el puño frunciendo el ceño –

Naruto : no no no esta bien usted si puede ir

Gwen : ya naruto entre mas personas mejor el paseo ademas esto no es una cita entre nosotros cierto

Naruto : erm erm no no no no es una cita – muy rojo –

Tsunade , kakasi y Gwen : jajajajajajajaja – riendose de naruto –

Entonces fueron al campo de entrenamiento y Gwen se quedo sorprendida por ver la cantidad de césped que habia

Gwen : woooooww cuanto césped y el aire es muy puro

Naruto : me alegro que te guste ah por cierto como esta úriko

Gwen : tu novia la gata pues bien

Naruto : eh

Gwen : aaaahh chico mejor me acuesto

Naruto : eh yo tambien – el se acosto a lado de Gwen pero kakashi vino e interrumpio el momento romantico de naruto

Kakashi : hey hagamme espacio

Gwen : deacuerdo

Naruto : Gwen y yo ibamos a tener un momento a solas y tu nos jodes – decia en su mente molesto y con cara molesta-

Tsunade : pues a mi tambien aganse a un lado

Naruto : no usted no vieja tsunade – decia en su mente mientras se movia mas alla de kakashi y naruto quedo en un extremo y en medio iban tsunade y kakashi y en otro extremo iba Gwen

Entonces vio un kunay con un papel bomba que iba a explotar

Kakashi : cuidado alejense – y los cuatro se alejaron y el papel bomba exploto haciendo una cortina de humo –

Gwen : quien esta ahí

Xxx : valla no sabia que te iba a volver a ver Gwen

Gwen : ggrrr dejate de cermones y dime quien eres tu

Xxx : ok ok soy yo

Gwen : agghh kabuto – y se puso nerviosa –

Kakashi : tu de nuevo pero que carajo quieres

Tsunade : ya tuvistes lo suficiente mejor largate de aquí pero antes dime que mierda quieres

Kabuto : venganza – con su sonrisa sadica –

Gwen : por mi andate a la mierda con tu maldita venganza

Kabuto : querida Gwen tu no estas involucrada en esto ademas no te voy a hacerte daño

Naruto : callate pendejo que te pienso dar otra paliza como lo hice hacer 2 años atrás

Kabuto : jajajaja eso crees y al fin tendre la oportunidad de divertirme matando a un legendario sanin

Tsunade : cierra tu maldita trompa

Kabuto : eso piensas eh si tu no conoces mi fuerza y asi te matare

Kakashi : deja de ladrar y peleemos de una maldita vez

Kabuto : como sea pero primero no metan a Gwen en esta pelea

Gwen : callate

Kabuto : muy bien naruto , kakashi y tsunade ahora preparense para morir

Gwen : no lo haras dejalos en paz porque quieres matarlos si ellos no son lo que quieres no son uchihas

Kabuto : mira Gwen yo solo quiero matarlos nada mas

Gwen : ah si y porque quieres matarlos

Kabuto : por diversión y por venganza

Gwen : eres un hijueputa un descarado un sin vergüenza y un maldito vil que mata por diversión eso es patetico eres un cojudo – y le dijo una lista de insultos –

Kakashi : Gwen ¿?

Tsunade : acaso ella piensa defendernos de kabuto – se dijo en sus adentros –

Naruto : tranquila Gwen que esto se acabara ahora

Gwen : pero yo…

Naruto : descuida yo podre contra el y gracias por defendernos de este hijo de puta

Kakashi : bien que empieze la pelea – activando su sharingan – Gwen mejor ve alla , kabuto tiene razon no debemos arrastrate a esta pelea –y gwen se subio a un arbol –

_**Continuaaaarraa**_


	3. la intervencion de gwen

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**La pelea de kabuto y la intervención**_

_**De Gwen**_

Entonces kakashi , naruto y tsunade estaban listos para pelear y kabuto ya habia comido una pildora de plasma que le permite hacer sus ninjutsus medicos

He hizo unas rapidad posiciones de mano y de sus manos salio un resplandor azul en forma de cuchilla

Tsunade : cuidado eso es un ninjutsu medico

Kakashi y naruto : ok

Gwen solo quedo abrumada por que kabuto estaba atacando a sus amigos

_**Gwen pov**_

_**Por que haces esto kabuto si ellos no son lo que tu quieres no son unos uchibobos y tu solo quieres matarlos por diversión pues dejame decirte que eso es ridiculo de tu parte y eres un nerd de mierda te odio no soporto verte lastimar a mis amigos asi que pienso interferir asi a ellos no les guste pero yo pienso ayudarlos**_

_**En cuanto a mis emociones siento mi cara enrojecer cuando te veo y cuando me miras mi corazon late con violencia por tu mirada y aquellos ojos azabaches que me enamoran y tu forma de ser conmigo aunque nunca peleamos rudamente como lo haces con mis amigos asi que no se que hacer esto parece un frenesi o un torbellino de emociones que dan vueltas en mi cabeza diciendo que te odie o que te ame pero tu mirada me enloquece y esos ojos azabaches me tienen embriagada de amor hacia ti estupido kabuto **_

_**Fin del Gwen pov**_

_**Entonces yendo a la pelea **_

Kabuto estaba golpeando a los tres y kakashi estaba en alerta si kabuto iba hacia Gwen

Entonces tsunade se enojo mucho y libero esa increible superfuerza que la hacia muy poderosa

Tsunade : acabare contigo – mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara de kabuto –

Kabuto : eres demasiado molesta

Kakashi : callate _elemento fuego : __**jutsu bola de fuego –**_ escupiendo fuego pero kabuto se escondio bajo tierra –

Kakashi : maldito cobarde sal de ahí abajo

Kabuto : queee

Tsunade : toma esto – y dio un puñetazo en el piso y obligo a kabuto que salga de donde se habia escondido –

Kabuto : valla hatake me descubristes entonces te hare una excepcion -tocandole la cara y kakashi se desmaya –

Kakashi : ughhh - por suerte estaba ileso y Gwen corre a toda velocidad y coge a kakashi llevandolo antes que kabuto le meta un puñetazo a kakashi

Gwen : alejate de mis amigos

Kabuto : Gwen por que – decia para sus adentros –

Y ahí estaban solo naruto y tsunade peleando contra kabuto pero no saben a donde se escondio

Naruto y tsunade se separaron para buscar a kabuto

Asi que kabuto siguió a tsunade y comenzaron a pelear

Tsunade : aquí estas – mientras daba varios puñetazos y uno le dio en la cara a kabuto –

Kabuto : aaggghhh

Tsunade : estas muerto

Kabuto : ehhh? - Pero el apropósito se corta la mano y sabia que tsunade tiene fobia a la sangre –

Tsunade : sangree ¿?

Kabuto : ja lo sabia le temes a la sangre ahora veamos si puedes resistir esto – mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara a tsunade y la hizo caer al piso –

Pero Gwen sentia que tsunade corre peligro

Gwen : no permitire que le hagas daño a una mujer mayor – decia en su mente mientras corria con violencia hacia kabuto –

Mientras tsunade vs kabuto

Kabuto : ahora sentiras mi venganza

Tsunade : habla por ti mismo

Kabuto : y yo que te iba a respetar como gran colega pero resultastes ser un fracaso – mientras le pataba la cara a tsunade –

Pero tsunade actuo y le cogio el pie y lo lanzo hacia una roca y se estrello

Kabuto : agghh suficiente – pero siente algo en su nuca que lo lanza hacia el suelo – no otra vez no – y vio a tsunade –

Tsunade : al menos eso es por ahora – decia en su mente y se curaba sus heridas pero ella fue y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a kabuto – SORPRESA –mientras kabuto volaba hacia el piso –

Kabuto : maldición no – mientras su cuerpo estaba distorcionado –

Kabuto : cuando quiero mover mi mano se mueve mi pie , y si quiero mover mi hombro se mueven mis dedos y lo mismo con mi pierna se mueve mi brazo derecho – pero el se estaba coordinando su cuerpo y ya logro quedar estable –SORPRESA – mientras sacaba un kunay –

Tsunade : maldición como se recupero

Kabuto : ahora – corriendo con su kunay hacia tsunade – dice que le temes a la sangre pues te pondre a prueba estas acabada –

Tsunade : no – temblando por que en su pecho tenia sangre –

E iba a impactar el kunay a tsunade pero el kunay sale volando

Tsunade solo habia cerrado los ojos y vio a alguien delante de ella

Y era Gwen quien pateo el kunay de kabuto y el se quedo atonito de ver como Gwen defendio a tsunade

Tsunade : Gwen pero que hace aquí , ya veo asi que ella pateo el kunay de kabuto hacia otra direccion solo para ayudarme – decia en su mente mientras veia a Gwen delante de ella –

Gwen : oiga se encuentra bien

Tsunade : te lo agradezco pero kakashi te lo dijo no quiero que te arrastres ante esta situancion

Gwen : lo se si vine por que no podia permitir que el este lastimando a las mujeres o que eres una mierda kabuto es por eso que te odio por ser machista que te encanta golpear a las mujeres –y Gwen se puso en frente de kabuto cara a cara –

Kabuto : ehhh?

Gwen : si te gusta golpear mujeres entonces golpeame a mi

Pero kabuto no podia creer que Gwen haga eso pero la verdad es que kabuto el golpea mas a las mujeres que a los hombres

Gwen : que esperas hazlo

Kabuto : yo …yo ..no..puedo .agghh

Gwen : que sucede por que no lo haces , por que golpeas a mujeres por que haces maldades y por que atacas por diversión respondeme ahora

Kabuto : e..no lo se ademas con ellos habia peleeado hace dos años atrás y debo vangarme

Gwen : eso es ridiculo pero escuchame bien mientras este aquí no permitire que le pongas un dedo encima a ninguna mujer y menos a un a la lady hokage asi que si quieres golpear a lady tsunade tendras que golpearme a mi

Tsunade : Gwen ¿? Se decia en sus adentros

Y kabuto estaba luchando internamente de golpear a Gwen o no

Kabuto : tu…tu… -el intentaba calmarse para golpearla pero sus sentimientos son mas fuertes que su venganza y el dio pasos hacia atrás y se quedo quieto –

Pero Gwen vio a tsunade lastimada y gruño de odio al ver a lady tsunade lastimada

Gwen : como te atreves a lastimar a lady tsunade – y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago luego dos en la cara , una patada en el estomago y por ultimo una patada en la cara y cayo inconsciente

Kabuto : ahhghh g..w..e..n – y cae inconsciente –

Tsunade : gracias Gwen pero hay que llevarlo a la prision de konoha y hay una celda especial para el

Gwen : ok – afirmando – kabuto por que – deicia en sus pensamientos –

Y regresaron a konoha y naruto y kakashi estaban con ellas y fueron a la celda especial y kabuto desperto todo amarrado excepto la boca

Kabuto : uughh queee donde estoy .. saquenme de aquí o sufriran las consecuencias

Kakashi : callate

Kabuto : hatake

Naruto : hasta que alguien ha atrapado a este invecil

Kabuto : arrggg ciera la boca uzumaki estare aquí por ahora y cuando salga juro que destruie la aldea de la hoja

Tsunade : andate a la mierda

Gwen : cielos esa carcel parece un malicomio

Kakashi : hey Gwen aquí en konoha deberian haber policias como tu –sonriendo divertidamente –

Gwen : jajajaja si una policia como yo

Naruto : si atrapando villanos

Gwen : jajajaja

Y kabuto vio como Gwen se reia de lo que naruto hablo y el restrego los dientes del coraje

Tsunade : bueno me retiro a atender mas pinches digo mas asuntos del pueblo

Kakashi : y yo tengo que comprarme la nueva version de icha icha paradise

Naruto : si claro tu y tu revista porno que no te cansas de leer esa movida ¬¬

Kakashi : gggrrr no y no Ò.Ó

Naruto : ok ok pero yo cuidare de Gwen

Kakashi : tu tienes otra mision y sai te esta esperando hace 10 minutos

Naruto : qien habla de atrasado ¬¬

Kakashi : NARUTOOO Ò.Ó

Y los tres se van dejando sola a Gwen por un rato y ahí estaba frente a su amado criminal

Gwen : jajaja ese kakashi si que es un loco

Pero kabuto vio que solo estaba Gwen ahí fuera de la celda y el se acerco a los barrotes y la vio

Gwen : y bien que se supone que pasa aquí O.O

Kabuto : nada bueno

Gwen : arrgg kabuto Ò.Ó

Kabuto : Gwen dejame salir de aquí - tratando de convencerla –

Gwen : buen intento pero no

Kabuto : se que tu me sacaras de aquí

Gwen : y por que querria sacarte de aquí si eres un criminal

Kabuto : Gwen Gwen tan descertada que no entiendes por que

Gwen : por que

Kabuto : por que necesito irme a mi aldea es decir a la del sonido

Gwen : a tu puta aldea que ataco aquí jamas

Kabuto : entonces dejame decirte algo – y Gwen inocentemente va hacia los barrotes y kabuto la toma por sorpresa no para extrangularla si no que la beso y ella se puso totalmente roja –

Gwen : invecil por que me has besado

Kabuto : digamos que es un regalo de despedida

Gwen : despedida y a donde iras si estas atrapado

Kabuto : cuando salga de aquí ya no te vere mas

Gwen : oh pero lastima que no saldras asi que mejor ahorrate ese beso para tu novia

Kabuto : novia ¿? Jajajaja eres muy chistosa pues no tengo

Gwen : buuuu ¬¬

Pero kabuto ya supo que Gwen esta celosa de el y no pregunto eso

Entoces naruto vino y la vino a ver para llevarla a la torre de la hokage que ya abrieron un portal hacia el mundo Bloody roar

Gwen : a adios kabuto me voy a mi mundo

Kabuto : queee O/O

Y ella se fue a despedirse de sus amigos

Gwen : se que kabuto no se quedara para siempre asi que si me necesitan o kabuto halla escapado vengan a mi mundo ahí lo encontraran

Tsunade : bien igual ya extrañaba ir a tu mundo

Kakashi : viaje bueno Gwen

Gwen : gracias hatake

Naruto : eso Gwen espero volvernos a ver

Gwen : pos su puesto que si

Naruto : eh adios Gwen

Gwen : adios naruto , kakashi y lady tsunade

Y Gwen se fue a su mundo

Pero mientras en la carcel de konoha

Kabuto : voy a salir de aquí y buscare a Gwen de un modo u otro

_**Continuaraa**_

_**En el siguiente capitulo kabuto escapara hacia el mundo Bloody roar para buscar a Gwen y los shinobis ya saben donde encontrarlo ya que Gwen les dijo donde iba kabuto**_

_**Bueno esta historia me inspire en un capitulo de los teen titans que se llama betrayal que beast boy se enamora de terra sin saber que ella es una criminal asi mismo Gwen que se enamoro de kabuto pero sabiendo que es un criminal peligroso **_

_**Chao**_

_**Ah un saludo para kachorro quien lo extraño buaaaa**_

_**Nos vemos **_


	4. kabuto escapa de konoha hacia gwen

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**El escape de kabuto y el regreso de**_

_**Gwen a su mundo pero kabuto**_

_**Va hacia el mundo zoanthrophe**_

Gwen se fue a su mundo sabiendo que kabuto iba a escapar tarde o temprano pero lo hara sin ningún costo pero ella les dijo donde encontrarlo si acaso habia muchos problemas

Pero ella no podia dejar de pensar en el ya que fue el primer hombre que se topó con ella

Gwen : SAL DE MI MENTE YA – refunfuñaba la chica de cabello bicolor (castaño con rayitos amarillos y ojos esmeraldas no jade)-

Pero ella cada vez que intentaba olvidarse de aquel Ninja medico lo recordaba con mas vigor

Ella volvio a su habitación y se lanzo hacia su cama pero antes de eso se cambio de ropa y ahí se lanzo a su cama y tambien vino yugo a hablar con ella sobre los amores platónicos e insólitos

Yugo : oye se que olvidar a alguien es difícil

Gwen : lo se pero el fue el primero que se topó conmigo y me hablo de una manera distinta

Yugo : te entiendo si para mi es difícil de olvidar a alice ya que fue mi primera novia bueno aunque no tengo a mi segunda pero es difícil creer que kabuto se enamoro de ti si ese man le encanta golpear kuinochis

Gwen : te das cuenta si tu mismo lo dijistes es un invecil que golpea kuinochis aunque no soy una

Yugo : ademas eso creo de alice que ella se enamoro de xion si son tan amigos que ella una vez lo ayudo

Gwen : buuuu valla novia que tuvistes ¬¬

Yugo : si y me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ella pero sobre ti no quiero que andes con kabuto no quiero que el te deje plantada y con tu corazón roto ademas el es un criminal y tu una heroína

Gwen : lo se y no sucedera eso

Yugo : no es facil decir entendi por que se ve que tu tambien amas a kabuto el loco Ninja medico

Gwen : jajajaj si es un loco pero no te vallas aun te necesito para seguir hablando

Yugo : ok si estaba aburrido

Gwen : ok ok

Y siguieron en su charla

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora en konoha habia mucho ruido que en las celdas de la aldea de la hoja habia una explosion y varios shinobis fueron a investigar que era y le avisaron a la hokage que el problema venia de las celdas de los prisioneros de clase "S" es decir los mas buscados aquellos criminales muy peligrosos que intentaron destruir la aldea de la hoja pero esos criminales murieron y solo quedaron muy pocos y sobretodo kabuto quien lo apresaron por atentar contra la vida de la lady hokage

Mientras que en la oficina de ella , se entero de la noticia y se enfurecio lanzando su escritorio contra la pared con mucha rabia

Tsunade : arggghhh ese maldito de kabuto ya ha escapado – pero luego recordo que Gwen les dijo que el iba al mundo de los zoanthrophes – shizune – ordeno –

Shizune : si lady tsunade

Tsunade : llama a naruto y a otros mas que nos iremos al mundo zoanthrophe

Shizune : enseguida – y llamo a naruto –

Naruto : voy para alla ahora – y corrio a toda velocidad hacia la oficina de la hokage –

Y abrieron un portal hacia el mundo zoantrhophe

Tsunade : andando

Y fueron hacia alla los que fueron son naruto , kakashi , sai ,tsunade y sasuke pero a escondidas fue Sakura bueno aunque ino tambien fue con ellos pero Sakura fue a escondidas y de forma celosa ya que sasuke estaba a lado de ino aunque son del shippuden Sakura no ha cambiado en su loco amor por sasuke

Y llegaron al mundo zoanthrophe y todos comentaron

Naruto : bien hay que buscar al maldito cuatro ojos

Sai : si ese man puede estar en cualquier lugar

Sasuke : ja ese man va a errar como siempre

Xxx : sasuke –kun – con voz enamorada –

Sasuke : ¿nagi?

Pero no era nagi si no que era Sakura que se balanceo y se voto encima de sasuke

Sasuke : Sakura sueltame Ò.Ó

Sakura : pero sasuke yo te amo

Sasuke : pero yo no

Ino : hey sasuke vas a ir a ver a tu novia nagi n.n

Sasuke : si -.-

Y Sakura lloro como siempre

Sakura : sa.. ..su..ke por ..que ..me dejastes con esa tal nagi – llorando y parada atrás de sasuke –

Sasuke : sabes por que 1 te odio , 2 eres un estorbo , 3 siempre de niños me jodias en vez de ayudarme en las peleas y 4 eres fastidiosa , llorona y una pendeja kuinochi buena para nada que solo llora y no ayuda a quien lo necesite Ò.Ó

Y Sakura empezo a llorar como siempre T.T

Naruto : aquí vamos de nuevo yo me largo a buscar a kabuto

Kakashi : lo mismo digo yo esto me aburre y Sakura ya acepta la realidad sasuke nunca te amara

Tsunade : me has decepcionado eres muy debil e inútil si quieres ser mi estudiante mejor olvidate de que una vez te enamorastes de el o mejor regresa a la aldea ..aqui estorbas demasiado

INO : DEBILUCHA

Sai : mejor olvidate de el

Y tsunade abrio otro portal y envio a Sakura de vuelta a la aldea pero seguia llorando

Naruto : se que debo tenerle remordimiento pero ella me desprecio durante toda mi infancia

Kakashi : lo se ahora vamos a buscar a kabuto

Todos : si

Y se fueron a buscar a kabuto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto yugo y Gwen seguían conversando

Yugo : bueno solo te dire que kabuto no es cosa buena y no esperes nada de el como ejemplo alguna frase romantica o gesto de amor que con el no va eso

Gwen : lo se

Yugo : pero no te deprimas se que alguen te va a querer y a valorarte como eres

Gwen : ok

Yugo : bien mejor hay que tener cuidado con xion que ese man anda rondando por todas partes

Gwen : si ya lo se y por cierto tu que haces en la W.O.C o algo asi

Yugo : bueno es una empresa y yo la dirijo

Gwen : whoah tu eres el gerente

Yugo : lider

Gwen : oh lo siento no lo sabia

Yugo : bah cualquiera puede equivocarse

Yugo y Gwen : jajajajajaajaja – se rieron y de pronto vieron unas plumas cayendo del techo –

Yugo : hey long deja de lanzar a tus gallinas

Gwen : jajajajajaja

Pero no eran plumas de gallina si no que era un genjutsu sonnifero

Gwen : ¿eh? Un genjutsu. … YUGO NO LO INHALES

Pero después vio a yugo dormido

Gwen : rayos pero quien es – pensando –

Xxx :te dije que vendria por ti

Gwen : ¿ah?

Xxx : necesito verte

Gwen : pero que quieres de mi

Xxx : nada importante

Gwen : pero por que a mi si yo no soy un Ninja y deja de seguirme

Kabuto : y por que querria hacerlo

Gwen : aghhh ¿kabuto?

Kabuto : veo que mi reputacion no es tan buena

Gwen : pero que te trae por aquí acaso vienes por venganza o que

Kabuto : ni lo uno ni lo otro

Gwen : ¿ENTONCES QUE ¿?

Kabuto : digamos que tu has de saber sobre sentimientos y hay algo que me tiene abrumado y no se que es que solo paso pensando en alguien

Gwen : no puede ser yugo tenia razon – decia en sus pensamientos –

Gwen : de hecho al parecer tienes una lucha interna si querer a esa persona o seguir con tus crímenes eso debes elegir tu mismo yo no tengo nada que ver en esto

Kabuto : de hecho si tienes mucho que ver en esto

Gwen : que quieres decir con eso

Kabuto : bueno esa persona que me distrae de mis objetivos eres tu Gwen

Gwen : QUEEEE

Gwen quedo atonita sin decir una palabra

Kabuto : esa es la verdad

Gwen : pero si tu eres un criminal has hecho muchas maldades y cosas imperdonables

Kabuto : si lo se pero yo amo a un heroe y ese heroe eres tu

Gwen : bah solo dices patrañas ¬¬

Kabuto : QUE NO LO ENTIENDES YO AMO A UNA HEROÍNA QUE ERES TU

Gwen : que que que O/O

Gwen : esto no puede ser cierto

Kabuto : si es cierto

Gwen : pero solo has venido para decirme esas cosas

Kabuto : no vine a llevarte conmigo

Gwen : eso no

Kabuto : pero si lo haras – usando un genjutsu sonnifero pero ella no cayo por que no lo inhalo –

Gwen : necesitaras mas que eso

Kabuto : ¿en serio?

Gwen : queeee – pero el estaba detrás de ella y realizo su genjutsu y cayo dormida pero sin lastimarla antes que cayera al suelo el la coge en sus brazos –

Gwen :noooooo…aahhhhhhhh – y cae desmayada –

Entonces el la llevo en sus brazos sin hacerle daño pero para su desgracia no hay portales abiertos

Kabuto : joder esto no puede estar pasando ….. ningun pinche portal abierto pero que cosa Ò.Ó - refutando –

Pero luego vio una casa abandonada pero en buen estado

Kabuto : tal vez me quedare ahí hasta que un portal se abra aunque lo dudo ¬¬

Y ahí habia una cama y dejo a Gwen acostada mientras el estaba vigilando si no venia naruto y su equipo

Kabuto :… mierda van a venir naruto y su escuadron de pendejos ..jum eso si yo lo evito ….arrrggghhhh que no se cansan de joderme

Después Gwen despierta en una cama muy comoda pero no era su habitación

Gwen : agghhh ..donde estoy

Kabuto : al fin has despertado

Gwen : dejame ir YA Ò.Ó

Kabuto : necesito de tu compañía

Gwen : pero por que yo

Kabuto : po que solo puedo confiar en ti no eres testaruda como las otras

Gwen : si si si he odio la loca historia de las locas kuinochis y que tienen de fuerte si todas lloran nada mas

Kabuto : ese es el punto

Gwen : jum

Pero ella no lo podia creer que estaba junto a el

_**Punto de vista de Gwen **_

_**No lo entiendo si me trajo aquí es para que yo le haga compañía mas no para matarme si es asi el no me ato a la cama ni menos me amenazo con que me iba a morir , ni siquiera me golpeo cuando uso su genjutsu pero porque no lo hizo generalmente el golpea antes o después de haber hecho su genjutsu y deberia tener golpes de el pero estoy ilesa y el deberia mirarme con odio pero no lo hace **_

_**Acaso eso quiso decir yugo que kabuto nunca me haria daño o es una prueba de el mejor me mantengo en cautela ya que es un criminal **_

_**Pero el me cargo en sus brazos y no me llevo arrastrandome en el suelo ni haciendo que mi cabeza se golpee con cualquier cosa que habia en el suelo **_

_**A decir verdad este man me esta gustando pero debo seguir las instrucciones de yugo "kabuto no es cosa buena y no esperes de el una frase romantica o un gesto de amor que eso no va con el " **_

_**Yugo tiene razon mejor me mantengo en cautela y vigilo que no haga nada malo**_

_**Pero que tiene de especial el que me atrae mucho por que yo no soy cosa facil he rechazado como unos 50 chicos y de esos vino este kabuto que es diferente a los demas por ser un criminal un golpeador de kuinochis o debo llamarlo extraminador de kuinochis y terror de los shinobis aunque naruto lo ha derrotado pero esperare a que ellos vengan por mi **_

_**Pero tambien que quiso decir que soy yo quien lo he distraido de sus objetivos y que solo piensa en mi acaso yugo tenia razon sobre eso que dijo "es difícil creer que kabuto se enamoro de ti aunque el golpee a las kuinochis " asi que eso quiso decir que el me ama aunque siga golpeando kuinochis el no me hara daño pero todo tiene su precio y debo tener cuidado **_

_**Debo ser fuerte y seguir adelante como todo un heroe que soy un guerrero zoanthrophe **_

_**Fin del punto de vista de Gwen**_

Gwen : esta bien pero no debes meterte en problemas entendistes

Kabuto : si

Gwen : bien ahora debo irme a trabajar

Kabuto : ¿trabajar? ¿ pero que haces?

Gwen : combato el crimen

Kabuto : eh pero mejor quedate

Gwen : sera una buena idea asi me encontaran naruto y sus amigos – decia en su mente mientras se decidia – ok me quedare –

Kabuto : bien ahora hare mis investigaciones

Gwen : perfecto – mintiendo –

Mientras kabuto caminaba solo en su mente tenia la figura de Gwen mas no la de sus enemigos

_**Punto de vista de kabuto **_

_**No se que me ha pasado yo solo existo para atormentar a los de la aldea de la hoja eso incluyendo a lady tsunade y a naruto ya que esos dos malditos han arruinado mis planes como los odio a ambos **_

_**Pero con Gwen es distinto no me interrumpe ni menos me estorba cuando tengo a mi objetivo en la mira o acaso estos sentimientos amorosos se estan apoderando de mi**_

_**Noooo alejense malditos sentimientos no los necesito solo debo matar a Gwen e irme a matar a naruto y su equipo pero ella es muy hermosa mucho mejor que cualquier peste de kuinochis **_

_**La verdad jamas me he enamorado es la primera vez que lo hago pero con alguien que no pertenece a la aldea de la hoja ni menos aun en mi mundo ella es una clase de zoanthrophe aunque no se que son los zoanthrophes que son mitad humano y mitad animal es increíble que estos sujetos y Gwen tengan la habilidad de tener una fuerza interna que es el poder animal **_

_**Acaso ella me supera de poder ya que ella derroto a lord orochimaru sin ninguna herida ella lo vencio fácilmente asi como me vencio con facilidad mejor no la subestimo o terminare muerto**_

_**Pero aun asi amo a esta heroína **_

_**Fin del punto de vista de kabuto**_

Pero Gwen estaba esperanzada que naruto y sus amigos la rescaten de ahí

Gwen : ven pronto naruto

_**Continuara**_

_**Para el siguiente capitulo los sentimientos de kabuto se hacen mas fuertes que su deseo de vengarse de naruto y desarrollara un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia Gwen y en ella nacera su interes amoroso por kabuto el malvado Ninja medico aunque xion quiere absorver su poder animal asi para matar a nagi pero kabuto piensa impedir tal acto de xion el umborn **_

_**Disclaimers : no he hago responsable de sus pinches criticas primero lean y luego comenten se los pido amablemente y no digan cosas malas de mi historia que yo hago mi mejor esfuerzo **_

_**Un saludo para kachorro**_

_**Chao **_

_**Bye **_

_**Los quiere su autora anonima que siempre los apoyara en todos sus problemas y lios que tengan que yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarlos**_

_**Que tengan un buen dia y una buena noche **_

_**Si hago esta pareja ya que hay parejas insolitas que nadie lo cree y yo me tome la molestia de inventarme una nueva personaje para los Bloody roar a si como algunos se inventan nuevos personajes para sus historia y eso los hace mas interesantes y mas geniales**_

_**Y mi pareja insolita es el kabugwen ya saben kabuto x Gwen **_

_**Jum**_

_**Buenas noches a todos **_


	5. una confesión y una confusión (parte 1)

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Una confesión y una confusión**_

_**Los sentimientos de**_

_**Kabuto**_

_**(parte 1)**_

Entonces los shinobis fueron a toda velocidad para buscar a Gwen que supuestamente kabuto la secuestro pero no fue asi el solo quiere que Gwen este a su lado ya que quedo solo por que su sanin habia muerto o todavía sigue viviendo, por que Gwen es la unica que el puede confiar y creer por que a todos los tolera unos mentirosos y repugnantes rastreros engañosos sin embargo el aun oculta bajo esa capa de hielo que cubre su alma los sentimientos e intereses amorosos hacia Gwen aunque el cree que las kuinochis solo sirven para llorar y hacer berrinches muy insoportables y que son unas putas

Cada dia los sentimientos de kabuto hacia Gwen se hacian mas fuertes e intensos que ni el mismo se lo explica , sin negarlo el la ama y seria capaz de protegerla de cualquier invecil que atente a su vida o la salvaria de si mismo y su venganza hacia los shinobis

Sin embargo el ya ha olvidado que debe atrapar al uchiha para obtener su cuerpo y revivir a su sanin , ya que ahora sasuke no era de su interes ni su objetivo pero el esta al tanto de que xion no absorva los poderes de Gwen ya que si lo hace serias mas poderoso que los demas e incluso mataria a nagi de un solo golpe ya que Gwen posee una fuerza mucho mas superior que sus amigos zoanthrophes , xion y nagi juntos e incluso podria superar el poder de naruto y el nueve colas eso si entrena hasta lo ultimo

Gwen estaba con kabuto pero ella cree que fue un secuestro para tenerla como señuelo y a si atrapar al uchiha de un modo u otro pero el lo hizo por que necesitaba compañía de alguien pero no cualquiere si no de la heroína que el ama es decir solo Gwen

Ella no entendia por que la trajo hacia el pero ella tambien ha desarrollado nuevos sentimientos hacia kabuto ya que el fue quien se topó con ella cuando se conocieron y para ella fue el primer hombre quien le ha hablado

Mientras las horas pasaban ella seguia confundida por que no sabia si escaparse de ahí o quedarse a aclarar sus sentimientos por kabuto

Mientras que kabuto estaba explorando su propia mente y estaba muy decidido a proteger a su Gwen con puños y armas hasta la ultma gota de sangre que el daria por ella

Solo pensaba que acaso hizo lo correcto de decirle la verdad por que ya no podia seguir mintiendo o escondiendo sus sentimientos

Kabuto : dije lo que tenia que decir pero ella no me dijo nada no se si ella me odie ya que cuando nos conocimos ibamos a ser enemigos pero no fue a si ya que algo me tiene abrumado si atrapar a sasuke o quedarme con Gwen – pensando en su mente mientras el veia a Gwen como estaba abrumada en su propio vacio –

Pero Gwen volteo su cabeza y vio a kabuto ya no con desprecio si no con pena ya que ella sabia que el estaba solo sin nadie por que todo el mundo lo odia y si los de la aldea de la hoja lo atrapaban su sentencia sera una muerte severa , pero ella no era arrogante como Sakura ya que solo hacia estupideces y empeorando la situación

Gwen : kabuto puedo preguntarte algo

Kabuto asintió con su cabeza afirmando a Gwen que le pregunte algo

Gwen : dime que tu te sientes solo ¿?

Kabuto : ¿eh? De hecho si lo estoy lord orochimaru fue asesinado por ese maldito de mierda de sasuke quien se aprobecho de su enfermedad para atacarlo

Gwen : ah ese man el uchibobo si el siempre se intromete y se cree el fuerte aunque es muy debil

Kabuto : tu estas explotando su debilidad

Gwen : si

Kabuto : ya veo asi podre ….no mejor por ahora no lo atrapare

Gwen : ¿estas seguro?

Kabuto : si

Pero el se iba a implantar las celulas del sanin pero el sabia que después de unos meses se deformaria y sufriria una mutacion a nivel celular y visual ya que su aspecto cambiaria por completo haciendolo mas horrible y no tan humano si no mas serpiente que humano pero el no lo hizo por que Gwen se asustaria y lo confundiera como un monstruo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras los shinobis

Naruto : miren alla es la mansion de los zoanthrophes

Tsunade : espero que Gwen este bien arrggghhh ese kabuto que le estara haciendo

Kakashi : no lo se pero hay algo muy raro ya que cuando se enfrentaron por primera vez el no la mato ni le hizo daño alguno

Naruto : claro si ella quedo ilesa

Tsunade : no se que quiere de ella pero estoy segura que no es nada bueno

Naruto : ella estara bien

Kakashi : mejor dispersemos el genjutsu

Y eso sucedió y los zoanthrophes despertaron y yugo fue hacia ellos

Yugo : la tiene kabuto la tiene

Naruto : eso ya lo sabemos necesitamos de su ayuda para encontrarla

Gado : ok

Úriko : ¿naruto?

Naruto : ¿úriko?

Úriko : naruto eres tu

Kakashi : lo siento pero el encuentro es mas tarde ahora vamos por Gwen

Úriko : lo que vi es que el Ninja medico no le hizo daño si no que la llevo delicadamente

Kakashi : ¿eh?

Yugo : kakashi necesito hablar contigo a solas es sobre kabuto

Kakashi : deacuerdo

Y se fueron al dormitorio de yugo y habia dos sillas y se sentaron para hablar de lo que iban a decirse

Y ahí estuvieron conversando a solas

Yugo : se que Gwen es una chica inocente pero mi temor es kabuto

Kakashi : lo se pero es raro que a ella no la ha golpeado ni mucho menos matado no se por que sera

Yugo : yo lo se pero creeme es algo difícil de creer

Kakashi : ¿Por qué?

Yugo : kabuto esta enamorado de ella y no piensa soltarla de ningun modo asi sea a la fuerza pero el piensa recuperarla

Kakashi : obsecion pero kabuto no es cosa buena y puede hacerle algo malo

Yugo : lo se pero esa es mi conclusión

Kakashi : te comprendo eso es un amor insolito de una heroína y un criminal

Yugo : eso es cierto ella me menciono que el no piensa hacerle daño

Kakashi : al menos hay ventaja de que ella esta ilesa

Yugo : pero es difícil de creer que kabuto el malvado Ninja medico ame a una zoanthrophe como Gwen

Kakashi : lo se a el no le interesa las otras chicas zoanthrophes

Yugo : jajajaja es verdad, quizas la vio a Gwen como una mujer demasiado hermosa aunque lo es pero esa es su obsesión

Kakashi : solo espero que no le haga daño

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regresando con Gwen y kabuto

Gwen : oh lamento haber preguntado pendejadas y medias

Kabuto : no lo son si eso fue una simple pregunta

Gwen : como sea pero por que no me matastes cuando nos enfrentamos la primera vez

Kabuto : sabia que lo ibas a preguntar es por una razon simple por que me agradas y no pienso asesinarte

Gwen : ¿ah? – confusa –

Gwen : ya veo el me trato de decir algo pero que es que tiene terror al decirmelo – pensando y viendolo con mucha confusion –

Kabuto : pronto lo entenderas

Y se fue a dormir

Gwen : esper… - pero el se fue a dormir ya que la noche cayo – un segundo ya se lo que me has querido decir es "te amo" uh eso es pero no puedes decirlo por que en tu alma veo una gran capa de hielo gruesa que congela tus sentimientos mejor no te pregunto si no que esperare que me lo digas tu mismo – yendose a dormir y vio a kabuto despierto –

Eran las 12 de la noche y ambos no dormian

Kabuto : es muy tarde mejor ve a dormir

Gwen : para que si tu pareces un buho

Kabuto : ¿eh? Entonces por que vienes a verme si dices que te fastidio mucho

Gwen : erm bueno ya sabes "tregua" – mintiendo –

Kabuto : si como quieras – tratando de descubrir que le oculta ella –

Kabuto : por cieto que es una tregua

Gwen : es decir paz sin peleas ni insultos

Kabuto : ni burlas ni menos aun una lista de insultos como la que me habias dicho en konoha – con un tono de ofendido-

Gwen : oh lo lamento

Kabuto : por que te has disculpado conmigo si tu me odias y piensas que soy de lo peor -.-

Gwen : eso ya paso pero para que guardar rencores ademas se que te dije eso y lo hize sin pensar y te critique sin conocerte – triste –

Kabuto : ¿Gwen? – pensando –

Pero ella no es llorona pero ella se volteo a quedar pensando pero seria y kabuto lo noto

Gwen se iba a ir pero kabuto la detiene poniendo su mano en su hombro

Kabuto : espera a donde vas

Gwen : a conseguir mas provisiones

Y se retiro y vio un monton de provisiones

Y ella estaba en la sala muy preocupada por que no le dijo la verdad

Gwen : soy una tonta debi decirle lo que siento por el pero me deje llevar por la inseguridad – muy triste –

Gwen : dios – derramando algunas lagrimas – no debo llorar , llorar es para debiles e incompetentes agghhh – pero sigui ahogandose en sus lagrimas pero no lloro –

Kabuto salio a ver si Gwen no ha escapado y vio que sus ojos se tornaban turbios de haber derramado un poco de lagrimas aunque seguían resbalando se sus mejillas y el la vio con pena

Gwen : AAAAAGHHH no debo llorar , no debo llorar

Y kabuto vio como ella canturreaba esa misma frase pero se notaba que queria llorar

Pero ella siguió luchando para no llorar

Kabuto avanzo hacia ella y ella rapidamente se limpia sus lagrimas

Gwen : no estaba llorando – mintiendo –

Kabuto : entonces por que tus ojos estan muy turbios

Gwen : por nada – tratando de esquivar a kabuto pero le fue imposible –

Kabuto : dime que te sucede

Gwen : jamas lo entederas si no tienes nada de sentimientos ni emociones solo eres un robot sin corazon

Kabuto : eso todo el mundo me dice pero si poseo sentimientos

Gwen : ah si entonces por que te preocupas por mi si deberias estar cazando a sasuke

Kabuto : bien dicho de supone pero no sasuke me ha traido muchos problemas y el hecho de que me preocupe por ti es por que … lo entenderas

Gwen : esta bien lo comprendere .. te dire que me pasa es que nadie me ha querido desde mucho por que una vez iba a tener un novio pero el man estaba casado y la mujer me vino a putearme y no sabia por que y después me dice "desgraciada que me has quitado a mi esposo"y luego esa maldita puta me pega una cachetada y yo comenze con mi rabia y la golpee brutalmente y le habia roto dos costillas tambien la boca y la cara es por eso que nadie me quiere por que me llaman "salvaje o mono de la jungla "

Kabuto : pues a mi no me pareces nada salvaje ni asesina ni menos aun muy destructiva

Gwen : jaaa esta bien kabuto no te juzgo por ser un criminal de konoha

Kabuto : ademas lo de la cachetada eso tambien es tipico de una kuinochi ¬¬ - con incredulidad y desprecio que sentia hacia las kuinochis –

Gwen : buuuuu ¬¬ pero que irracionales son las kuinochis ademas de ser lloronas y debiluchas ..jum

Kabuto : jajajaja eso es verdad debiluchas y lloronas – matandose de risa –

Gwen : mejor me voy a dormirshh

Kabuto : bien mañana seguire investigando

Gwen : bien adios kabuto

Y ambos se fueron a dormir al igual que naruto y los otros zoanthrophes durmieron tranquilamente pero kakashi era el unico que sabia la verdad sobre kabuto y yugo el fue quien lo descubrio pero no se lo dira a los demas

_**Continuara**_

_**En el proximo capitulo naruto y los demas encuentran a Gwen ilesa pero tambien en ese instante ataca xion a Gwen y kabuto la defiende y los otros quedaron atonitos de ver el espectaculo de kabuto y el sera capaz de decirle sus sentimientos a Gwen o viceversa **_

_**Sin embargo Gwen aun cree que kabuto no la ama cuando si la ama **_

_**O esos sentimientos quedaran ocultos para siempre o ambos se diran sus sentimientos sin importar los comentarios de los zoanthrophes y shinobis**_

_**Pero aquí aparecera kodoko que haku la vuelve a recontruir por que seguia viva e intentara arrebatar a kabuto de Gwen por que el y kodoko son criminales y Gwen una heroína a si que Gwen defendera lo suyo con garras y puños **_

_**Disclaimers : no soy dueña de naruto ni Bloody roar solo quiero hacer una historia de amor de una heroína y un criminal asi que no dejen malas criticas**_

_**Saludos a mi amiguito kachorro **_

_**Los quiero mucho **_

_**Su autora anonima **_

_**Chao**_

_**Bye**_

_**Buenas noches a todos **_

_**Y que este lunes no haya sido tan aburrido ¬¬**_

_**Pero el miércoles es mi dia preferido n.n XD**_


	6. una confesión y una confusión (parte 2)

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Una confesión y una confusión**_

_**Los sentimientos de kabuto**_

_**Parte 2**_

A la mañana siguiente todo el mundo se desperto de sus sueños y nuestros shinobis con yugo y gado fueron al rescate de Gwen quien supuestamente habia sido secuestrada por kabuto el loco Ninja medico quien se obsesiono demasiado con Gwen que no sabe como decirselo o viceversa

Ella solo veia a kabuto que la miraba con mucha determinación y no con desprecio sabiendo el que es un criminal y ella una heroína que lucha contra el mal y ayuda al debil y al desamparado

Naruto : úriko esperame aquí ire a rescatar a Gwen

Úriko : ok pero cuidado con kabuto que es muy fuerte

Naruto : bah si yo lo he derrotado como muchas veces

Úriko : eso es grandioso – abrazando a naruto a pesar que ella tiene 16 y es baja de estatura pero eso es lo de menos y naruto tambien tiene sus 16 bien puestos y es mas alto que ella –

Naruto : bien nos vemos niña gato

Sasuke : ya dejate de berrinches y vamos por esa chica linda

Naruto : hey que no estas con nagi

Sasuke : si lo se pero Gwen es mas hermosa que nagi y que toda kuinochi

Naruto : si como sea pero hay que ir con Gwen

Sasuke : ok ok solo para rescatar a Gwen no por ayudarlos a ustedes

Aquí el sasuke tiene el fisico que como cuando el es un akatsuki con su poder muy desarrollado y cuando intento atrapar al ocho colas

Kakashi : sai tu vigila que Sakura no intente venir aquí denuevo

Sai : esta bien

Ino : que no se cansa de joder esta frentona

Sai : asi es ella

Ino : desgraciadamente

Tsunade : muy vámonos ya que ya tengo detectado el chacra de kabuto

Todos : ok

Yugo : espero que ese man haya cumplido de que no piensa matar a Gwen

Gado : no lo hara

Y fueron corriendo a toda velocidad pero los shinobis iban mas rapido que los zoanthrophes

Yugo : demonios van demasiado rapido

Gado : por eso no necesitan de autos ni transporte mejor hay que igualarlos transformandonos

Yugo : deacuerdo

Y yugo se transformo en lobo y gado en leon

E igualaron a los shinobis

Naruto : no te preocupes Gwen que iremos por ti

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora con Gwen

Gwen : yau ya amanecio y kabuto – pero vio que kabuto no estaba – kabuto arrggghhhh ese man se fue torpe torpe torpe sabia que solo soy el señuelo para atrapar al uchibobo arrgghhh Ò.Ó

Pero luego vio a kabuto entrar con la pierna ensangrentada

Gwen : oh quien te hizo esto – preocupada-

Kabuto : aghhh – con dolor – fue un loco llamado xion que yo estaba vigilando si no venia naruto y su escuadron y de la nada aparece ese man llamado xion y te buscaba pero me nege a decirle donde estabas porque sabia que ese man no queria nada bueno contigo y peleamos pero gane por ahora pero ese man tiene un poder oscuro que lo hace fuerte pero no se que quiere de ti

Gwen : mi poder eso quiere

Kabuto : para que quiere tus poderes

Gwen : el quiere hacerse mas poderoso y a si destruir a mis amigos zoanthrophes y asesinar a su nemesis es decir nagi kirishina ella es su principal objetivo y no se detendra hasta robar todos mis poderes y asesinarla principalmente a nagi y a si que la oscuridad este aquí por mil años

Kabuto : descuida ese man ya se largo

Gwen : por que … porque me salvastes

Kabuto : pronto lo entenderas – acomodandose sus lentes y volteando su cabeza y surgio un fuerte sonrojo de sus mejillas –

Gwen : esa misma excusa la dices una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez que quieres decirme

Kabuto : nada

Gwen : NADA Ò.Ó – estallando de rabia – NADA ESA ES TU EXCUSA eh NADA ARRRGGGHH ES POR ESO QUE TE ODIO ARRGGGHHH – se fue a su cuarto muy cabreada –

Y kabuto vio como Gwen gruñia de odio y se transformo en chimpance y comenzo a patear las paredes y a saltar como un mono furiosos

Kabuto : lo siento Gwen pero si te lo digo me vas a matar – en su mente y viendo la rabieta que hacia Gwen en su forma animal –

Y ella volio a su forma humana y se fue tirando la puerta de su dormitorio con mucha rabia y cerrandola bruscamente

Gwen : como te odio kabuto por que no puedes decirme que me amas eres un hijo de puta arrrggg te odio pero aghhh por que a mi

Y después paso una hora y kabuto subio a ver si a Gwen se le paso la rabia y el odio

Entro a la habitación y la vio sentada pero aun con esa rabia

Gwen : ahora que carajo quieres

Kabuto : Gwen dime que te pasa

Gwen : ja tu mismo lo dijistes jamas lo comprendo y tu tampoco lo entenderas

Kabuto : que cosa

Gwen : sobre mi y lo que siento por alguien

Kabuto : y eso que tiene que ver conmigo

Gwen : mucho

Kabuto ¿eh?

Gwen : cuando me dijistes algo y luego te frenastes y me dijistes "pronto lo entenderas " pero eso no es lo que querias decirme es algo que jamas lo diras

Kabuto : …..

Gwen : tu me ibas a decir que tu me…

Pero fueron interrumpidos que tsunade rompio la puerta de un solo golpe y Gwen fue a averiguar

Gwen : que esta pasando … lady tsunade , naruto

Kabuto : arrggghhh tsunade y naruto que quieren aquí

Naruto : devuelvenos a Gwen no permitriremos que la mates

Kabuto : nada de esto es asunto tuyo

Yugo : Gwen estas bien

Gwen : pues si ademas kabuto no me hizo daño a cambio el me salvo de xion

Yugo y gado : XION

Gado : pero que carajo quiere ese mierda

Gwen : mi poder para asesinarlos a ustedes y principalmente a nagi

Yugo : NAGI ELLA ES SU BLANCO PRINCIPAL

Gwen : si

Yugo : lo voy a matar pero tienes que venir con nosotros el solo quiere hacerte daño y matarte

Gwen : no lo comprendes el no me ha lastimado ni amenazado ni golpeado el solo quiere que yo este con el por que solo confia en mi

Yugo : pero kabuto no es cosa buena ademas recuerda que el lastimo a úriko y a esa chica hinata

Gwen : lo se pero si fuera asi no estaria viva

Yugo : …. – y se quedo callado por que lo que decia Gwen es cierto –

Gwen : y recuerda lo que me dijistes

Yugo : lo se

Y kabuto se escondio y escuchaba la conversación de Gwen y yugo

Gwen : me dijistes "que es difícil creer que kabuto se ha enamorado de mi "

Y kabuto quedo estupefacto sabiendo que esa es la verdad y no salio a pelear solo escapo

Naruto : maldición ha escapado denuevo

Gwen : KABUTO ESPERA

Yugo : Gwen no

Y ella fue corriendo hacia kabuto pero yugo la detiene

Gwen : dejame ir tengo que hablar con el

Yugo : pero entiende Gwen el es un criminal y siempre lo sera

Gwen : como sea - y fue hacia ellos-

Entonces lady tsunade noto que algo malo pasaba en la mente de Gwen

Tsunade : a si que eso es lo que kabuto quiere con Gwen solo el la ama – viendo con preocupación a Gwen – si eso es pero lo malo es que kabuto es un criminal y si esto se acaba ella quedara bien lastimada solo psicológicamente mas no de fisico – pensando –debo hablar con ella –

Y todos se fueron hacia la mansion zoanthrophe

Gwen : erm gracias naruto- y se fue a su dormitorio –

Naruto : Gwen – decia en su mente mientras la veia con preocupación –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras que kabuto logro escapar de naruto

Kabuto : arrggghh maldición ese naruto y tsunade han venido a joder como siempre pero al menos Gwen descubrio la verdad y ella tiene razon esas palabras jamas las dire pero algun dia se lo dire

Y el estaba con mucha rabia y coraje maldiciendo a naruto y tsunade

Kabuto : yo me prometi que iba a recuperar a Gwen de un modo u otro y esta vez no volvere a escapar eso te lo juro naruto pronto estaras al compas de mi venganza y ese dia es hoy y en este mismo instante – esfumandose en una cortina de humo – y ya se donde estan pero esta vez no usare ningun genjutsu solo ire directamente hacia ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después tsunade fue a hablar con Gwen y la vio tirada eb su cama y triste

Gwen : adelante – con un tono muy helado –

Tsunade : escucha no vine a criticarte ni menos aun a fastidiarte solo vine a hablar contigo a cerca de aquellos sentimientos que han surgido de ti

Gwen : esta bien lady tsunade

Tsunade : se que eres una chica con mucho potencial que me has ayudado contra kabuto pero te comprendo esto que estas viviendo todo el mundo cree que has enloquecido solo por que tu te enamorastes de kabuto cierto

Gwen : cierto

Tsunade : pero te dire algo no le des mucha confianza a kabuto ni le hables nada de tus amigos que aprobechara a explotar sus debilidades para a si matarlos

Gwen : yo no le he hablado nada de mis amigos a kabuto

Tsunade : bueno eso es correcto pero dime por que te salvo de xio y por que tu crees que el peleo por ti contra xion

Gwen : no lo se pero el tendra sentimientos

Tsunade : de hecho si ademas tu amigo yugo tiene razon el te ama y por eso que te salvo de xion

Gwen : pero yo no vi a xion

Tsunade : umm tal vez lo hizo a espaladas tuya que no lo notastes

Gwen : lo se pero gracias por entenderme lady tsunade

Tsunade : te devuelvo un favor tu me ayudastes con mi pelea ahora deja que yo te ayude

Gwen : ok

Tsunade : recuerda que kabuto es el aprendiz de…

Y escucharon una explosion y fueron a investigar

Gwen : CHICOS …NARUTO ESTAN BIEN

Tsunade : cuidado – apartando a Gwen y vieron una gran chuchilla –

Xxx : jajajaja cuanto tiempo Gwen

Gwen : XION

Xion : si soy yo

Gwen : donde estan mis amigos – con mucho odio –

Xion : ahí – y estaban atrapados bajo el poder del umborn –

Gwen : oh no – le iba a pegar un puñetazo pero este esquivo con facilidad –

Xion : eres muy lenta

Y xion se traslade hacia Gwen pero vino tsunade e interfirió en los planes malevolos de xion

Tsunade : alejate de ella – dandole una patada a xion pero vino kojiryu y la atrapo a tsunade –

Tsunade : pero que

Gwen : LADY TSUNADE …. LIBERALA AHORA

Konjiryu : ahora xion

Xion : por su puesto – y el estaba absorviendo el poder de Gwen –

Gwen : aaaahhhhh …. – sintiendo como su bestia interna se desvanecia – noooo debo fallar lady tsunade – pero ella se sentia cada vez mas debil y sin energias –

Ella sentia como que se iba a morir

Gwen : …ami…gos….lo…sien..to

Pero luego algo golpeo a konjiryu y era tsunade que se libró de konjiryu pero xion estaba absorviendo los poderes de Gwen

Tsunade : maldición estoy muy lejos de ella

Y luego algo golpeo a xion

Xion : no ..puede..ser

Y solto a Gwen devolviendole lo que xion habia absorvido

Y ella vio quien la salvo

Gwen : ¿lady tsunade? …..kabuto por que me salvastes

Kabuto : ya te lo dije y tu lo sabes

Gwen : esta bien lo entendi pero no lo dire solo te dire lo que "tu sabes"

Kabuto : eso seria muy beneficioso

Gwen : entonces eso es lo que tu sabes

Kabuto : si esa es la verdad

Si quieren saber la verdad es que kabuto le iba a decir a Gwen que la ama pero no tiene la capacidad para decircelo a si que puse lo que el sabe

Gwen : ok entonces nos vemos por que ahí viene naruto – y beso la mejilla de kabuto y el se fue muy sonrojado -

Naruto : Gwen estas bien

Gwen : estoy bien – sonriendo –

Naruto : bueno solo queria saber

Gwen : jajajaja mejor ayudemos a los chicos

Naruto : ok n.n

Y todos se fueron muy contentos hacia la mansion pero Gwen sabia que kabuto si la ama y que en esa gruesa capa de hielo que hay en su alma si tiene sentimientos hacia ella y el se fue sabiendo que ella ya sabe la verdad

_**Continuara**_

_**Ya para el siguiente capitulo naruto saldra con mas frecuencia con la niña úriko y Gwen aclarara sus sentimientos hacia su Ninja medico quien la espera muy ansioso **_

_**Pero a decir verdad su sanin no ha muerto ese man sigue vivo y va hacia el mundo zoantrhophe por su aprendiz y habra mucho suspenso y expectativas de parte de los shinobis y zoanthrophes y volveran sus antiguas amistades entre estos dos mundos distintos que unos son ninjas y otros heroes **_

_**Disclaimers : ya saben que no dejar malas criticas o se van al carajo **_

_**Un saludo a mi amiguito kachorro que ha de estar muy ocupado haciendo sus ocupaciones -.-**_

_**TTOTT**_

_**LOS QUIERE SU AUTORA ANONIMA**_

_**Es decir yo 29 **_

_**Y adios por que mañana sera el mejor dia de la semana es decir miércoles **_

_**Yujuuuu**_

_**Chao**_

_**Buenas noches **_

_**Y no olviden dejar sus lindos reviews no malas criticas si lo hacer su respuesta es vallanse al carajo con sus pinches criticas**_

_**Y si son buenas su respuesta es muchas gracias y los quiero mucho **_

_**adios**_


	7. un dia muy triste para gwen y un dolor

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Un reencuentro y una cita**_

_**(naruriko y kabugwen)**_

Después de varios acontecimientos nuestros dos héroes (naruto y Gwen ) estaban hablando acerca de los amores platónicos e insólitos

Naruto : a si que el idiota de kabuto se enamoro de ti – medio furioso-

Gwen : a decir verdad si – contesta con un tono muy helado-

He hicieron una pequeña pausa donde se miraron el uno y el otro

Naruto : bueno si vas a estar con kabuto mejor cuidate de el mismo y de tu ya sabes quien

Gwen :¿orochimaru cierto?

Naruto : ese mismo

Gwen : que no esta muerto

Naruto : es mentira aun sigue vivo

Gwen : QUEEEEE ESTA VIVO

Naruto : si el sobrevivio al ataque que le habia dado

Gwen : bueno naruto saliendo del tema del sanin mejor te dire algo no se por que te molesta si ni siquiera soy novia de kabuto y te cabreas de la nada y que hay de ti tu estas enamorado de tu pelirosa y ahora piensas dejar a haruno con nomomura úriko … que clase de juego haces – con un tono de incredulidad y desprecio-

Naruto : ningun juego solo que kabuto es un criminal y ha hecho muchas cosas atroses y el es muy corrompido igual que su sanin , rastreros , jodones y problematicos ademas lo de Sakura ya murio que ella quiere a sasuke

Gwen : pero sasuke anda con nagi y el aclaro que ya no quiere nada con Sakura haruno ademas si el le correspodio alguna vez la ha tomado de las manos y la ha llevado a algun lugar muy hermoso o le ha dado un beso en la mejilla o incluso le ha dicho un "te amo "…no hombre eso jamas va a suceder y tu que siempre estuviste muy enamorado de la pelirosa desde niños mejor aprobecha pero lamentablemente úriko esta enamorada de bakuryu y eso es inevitable a menos que demuestres ser digno de ella y tu tambien cuidate de alice su hermana mayor que no permitirá que cualquier chico ande con úriko entiendes eh chico

Naruto : esta bien te entiendo pero cuidado con orochimaru..ve y diviertete pero tu me ayudaras a esquivar a la loca de alice

Gwen : correcto y se el momento indicado para que tu salgas con ella

Naruto : mira..fingiremos irnos en distintas direcciones y luego nos encontramos en un solo punto pero antes DIME UN LUGAR PARA IR CON URIKO

Gwen : buen punto que tal el cine

Naruto : que es un cine

Gwen : ya lo veras asi podras vigilar a kabuto sin que el te detecte

Naruto : ¿Cómo?

Gwen : yo traere a kabuto y lo mantendre en cautela tu y úriko se van a un lado

Naruto : ok n.n

Gwen : bien este plan no puede fallar asi que mucha discreción

Naruto : bien yo me encargo de úriko y tu del loco de kabuto

Gwen : bacan y ese dia es hoy

A si que fueron con el plan y naruto encontro a úriko y le hablo del plan pero naruto no sabia donde sentarse en el cine

Úriko : oh ya entendi mira Gwen me dijo que ella y kabuto se iran al ultimo y nosotros nos iremos ahí mismo pero en los extremos

Naruto : aaaa asi el no podra vernos

Úriko : cierto pero mantente callado

Naruto : lo se si vamos al erm .. cine

Úriko : yuku adoro el cine pero quiero ver una pelicula de terror me asustan pero siempre hay una parte muy cool

Naruto : ¿Cuál?

Úriko : ya lo veras … a si que andando

Naruto : ok pero como nos contactaremos con Gwen

Úriko :facil – sacando su celular –

Naruto : ¿Qué es eso?

Úriko : se llama celular y a si podras llamar a la persona a quien quieras hablarle y a si no tendras que recorrer mucho para ver a la persona a quien deseas ver

Naruto : ustedes estan mas actualizados …oh que torpe soy un primitivo

Úriko : sin ofender si pero ojala tu aldea sea muy futurista

Naruto : de hecho es muy primitiva

Úriko : lo siento no quise ofenderte

Naruto : esta bien de todas formas se que habra futuro en konoha

Úriko :… - sonriendo –

Naruto : bueno hay que esperar a Gwen

Úriko : seria innecesario si vendrá con kabuto las cosas se friegan ademas con mi celular ella me dira donde estara

Naruto : lo olvide el celular

Úriko : jajajajaj mejor vamos

Naruto : si

_**Mientras tanto a Gwen le toco lo complicado que es buscar a kabuto **_

Gwen : carajo donde se habrá metido ese Ninja medico

Y camino hacia un callejón

Gwen : joder ahí no esta

Pero piso una cuerda

Gwen : oh oh es una trampa .. genial – y habia una trampa – ES DECIR AAAAAHHH ahí debe estar kabuto

Y salieron muchos kunay que se dirigian hacia ella y los esquivo

Gwen : whoah

Y eso alerto a kabuto creyando que era un Ninja de konoha

Kabuto : son ellos – y salio pero no eran ellos si no que es Gwen - ¿Gwen? Pero que hace aquí – susurando –

Mientras Gwen ahí abajo

Gwen : hola hay alguien … hola amiguito … kabuto oe donde carajo estas o no estas Ò.Ó

Gwen : hola …. Bah no hay nadie mejor me voy

Xxx : espera

Gwen : ¿kabuto? O.O

Kabuto : para que vinistes

Gwen : bien es que bueno queria ver si te llevaba a un lugar desconocido para ti

Kabuto : a donde sera ese lugar un poco escandaloso , oscuro y donde toda la gente es silenciosa

Gwen : hablas del cine

Kabuto : ¿Qué es un cine?

Y Gwen se cayo de espaldas de una manera muy comica

Gwen : ese lugar que dijistes y sera una pelicula de terror y mucha sangre y violencia

Kabuto : hay que ir horita –arrastrando a Gwen del brazo mientras el corria –

Gwen : me…ma..re..oo – siendo arrastrada de forma muy chistosa –

Y el plan funciono

Gwen : aquí soy yo Gwen tu y naruto llegaron al punto

Úriko : si – y estaban conversando por celular –

Gwen : que pelicula han escogido

Úriko : una sangriente sin partes porno es "el ataque de los zombies "

Gwen : suena genial ahí nos vemos

Úriko : ok cambio y fuera

Y kabuto vio a Gwen que hablaba con un objeto muy extraño para el

Kabuto : ¿Qué es eso?

Gwen : um se llama celular aunque en su mundo no hay medios de comunicación

Kabuto : por desgracia

Gwen : jujujuju mejor vamos rapido

Kabuto : bien -.-

Y se sentaron donde se iban a ir

Pasaron dos horas

Úriko : AHHHHH MUCHA SANGRE –y se aterro en la escena sangrienta y abrazo a naruto y el se sonrojo –

Naruto : úriko O/O

Mientras ….

Gwen : whoah es un poco educativo pero es mas violento

Kabuto : esto es mejor que pelear contra una kuinochi

Gwen : wow mas sangre salpicando

Kabuto : genial mas violencia y muchos asesinatos en solo cinco minutos

Y termino

Gwen : eso fue grandioso

Kabuto : lastima por los traumados

Y salio mucha multitud palida del miedo por la pelicula

Y naruto con úriko salieron por otra parte y vieron a Gwen y alzaron el pulgar como señal de que funciono

Y Gwen tambien respondio con eso

Kabuto : me tengo que ir ahí vienen los aguafiestas – señalando a kakashi y tsunade – Ò.Ó

Gwen : ok ok adios

Pero el la jala del brazo

Gwen : w –f que estas haciendo O/O

Pero el arrastra a Gwen y la besa

Gwen : te dije que no me beses Ò.Ó …Ò/Ó –pero ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y kabuto dibujo una sonrisa divertida –

Kabuto :al parecer te has sonrojado

Gwen : que dijistes

Kabuto ah descuida solo digamos que tu ya sabes que

Gwen : w-f yo amarte JAMAS – pero en realidad si lo ama –

Kabuto : eso crees .. si que eres muy directa

Gwen : jum

Kabuto : bueno nos veremos después querida Gwen – acomodandose sus lentes –

Gwen : adios

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras que en otro lugar habia una chica mala que supuestamente estaba muerta pero sobrevivio von ayuda de haku quien la ayudo en el momento que sasuke la habia quemado con su fuego negro y era la despreciable kodoko koshirio la leoparda de la nieves quien habia visto a kabuto y su reaccion

Haku : todo esta listo para el ataque

Kodoko : mañana me vengare de esos malditos shinobis y zoanthrophes y nadie me va a detener – sonrisa maligna –

Y vio por la pantalla a kabuto que se iba a su nuevo escondite

Kodoko : mmm ese chico se ve muy apuesto y es un criminal como yo , tal vez seamos una pareja para asi atormentar y hacer la vida imposible a todo el mundo

Haku : ya veo te gusta ese chico llamado kabuto

Kodoko : a si se llama

Haku : si

Kodoko : perfecto a si el me ayudara a asesinar a mis enemigos no te parece

Haku : si

Kodoko : esos malditos creyeron que estuve muerta pero no yo los vigilaba como un fantasma jajajajajajaja – con tono muy burlesco y sadico –

Pero ellos no se dieron cuenta que Jenny los vigilaba

Jenny : esto es terrible – yendose a toda velocidad –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jenny llego a la mansion y les iba a contar aquella noticia terrible

Jenny : chicos les tengo una noticia terrible

Gado : cual es

Shina : bah siempre hay malas noticias

Jenny : pero esta es muy mala

Shina : aghh muy bien burtory cual es esa mala noticia – con tono de aburrida –

Nagi : que sucede

Shina : que Jenny tiene una pesima noticia para todos y dice que es de mucha importancia

Nagi : bueno mejor hay que escucharla

Shina : ok

Yugo : malas noticias

Bakuryu : con el tono en que hablo han de ser muy malas noticias

Yugo : y bien Jenny que sucedió

Gado : si que paso

Jenny : ok ok es kodoko esta viva esa maldita zorra

Gado : queeee es imposible

Nagi : pero yo vi que sasuke la mato

Yugo : Jenny dice la verdad pero un momento HAKU nos olvidamos de matarlo a el

Shina : seguramente haku esta detrás de esto

Jenny : correcto y viene para acá y ahora

Shina : de hecho no lo creo o no escuchaste bien mujer

Jenny : ja al menos mi información fue absolecta

Shina : obvio típico de las putas espías ¬¬

Jenny : Ò.Ó

Gado : suficiente Ò.Ó

Yugo : se que esto es absurdo pero que fue lo que exactamente oistes

Jenny : bueno ella aun no vendra para acá pero si piensa hacerlo eso si antes ella piensa andar de noviecita con kabuto

Gwen : queeee

Naruto : repugnante

Gwen : ese par juntos arrrggghhh son unos hijos de puta

Naruto : ¡Gwen! ¬¬

Gwen : que Ò.Ó

Naruto : tu ya sabes que -.-

Gwen : lo siento -.- pero kodoko piensa lavarle el cerebro a kabuto -.- - con tono de inseguridad –

Naruto : ojala la rechaze

Gwen : ojala Ó.Ò

Tsunade : descuida todo saldra bien n.n

Gwen : gracias tsunade

Naruto : oiga abuela tsunade desde cuando usted y Gwen son muy amigas ¬¬

Tsunade : desde hace pocos dias – sonriendo victoriosamente –

Gwen : aja aja n.n

Tsunade : y naruto POR QUE MIERDA ANDAS JODIENDOME – grito con mucho coraje –

Naruto : solo bromeaba

Tsunade : pues déjame decirte que odio las bromas – persiguiéndolo –

Naruto : no espere no me golpee

Gwen : jajajajajaja

Tsunade : ven aca – persiguiéndolo con el puño alzado –

Naruto : lo siento , lo siento , lo siento TTOTT

Gwen : jajajajaja ok ya tranquilos ya paso jajajajaja

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora kodoko y haku fueron a buscar a kabuto y kodoko no queria nada bueno con los héroes

Ella estaba vestida con un vestido rojo muy ajustado y muy pequeño sin mangas , con botas negras de tacones finos y ella era rubia de ojos aguamarina que se pinto los labios de rojo (creyendo que a si se veria muy sexy ) y su cabello era ondulado hasta la espalda pero casi llegando a la retaguardia

Kodoko : ahí esta

Haku : si vamos

Y kabuto vio a los sujetos yendo hacia el

Kabuto : quienes son y que quieren

Kodoko : descuida no somos del bando de los buenos tambien somos criminales odiados por los zoanthrophes

Haku : y vinimos por que tu eres un criminal y a proponerte algo

Kabuto : que cosa

Kodoko : digamos que nos unamos pero para hacerles la vida imposible a los shinobis y zoanthrophes

Haku : y a si tu podras vengarte de tsunade y naruto de una buena vez

Kodoko : que dices te interesa

Kabuto : si – sonriendo malévolamente –

Kodoko : bien el ataque sera hoy ah por cierto me llamo kodoko y el es haku

Haku : que tal

Kabuto : tu propuesta es formidable y por que haces esto linda mujer

Kodoko : digamos que fue una coincidencia de que odiamos a tsunade

Kabuto : cierto

Kodoko : y tal vez podramos ser muy compañeros de equipo

Kabuto : tu crees

Kodoko : no lo creo lo veo

Kabuto : y a que hora empezamos el ataque "compañera"

Kodoko : ahora

Haku : siento interrumpirlos pero hay una masion que destruir

Kabuto : ya entendi -.-

Kodoko : vamos y mejor olvidate de gwen que yo no te despreciare como ella

Kabuto : ok andando

Kodoko : descuida todo saldra bien – burlona-

Pero kabuto penso en Gwen y que va a suceder con la pobre de gwen

Pobre Gwen como reaccionara que kabuto anda con kodoko

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

En la masion

Gwen : tengo un mal presentimiento

Naruto : ¿Cuál es?

Gwen : que kodoko se haga la muy seductora y haya conquistado a kabuto

Naruto : eso no lo pensamos pero ojala no pase eso

Gwen : tu crees que no pasará

Naruto : no lo se pero juzgando a la vestimenta de esa perra kabuto caeria fácilmente en su aspecto muy "sexy"

Gwen : oh no – con mucha tisteza –

Naruto : no te preocupes que todo saldra bien

Gwen : …. – muy triste –

En la mansion por ahora estaba :

Gwen

Gado

Shina

Yugo

Bakuryu

Úriko

Tsunade

Kakashi

Naruto

Los otros salieron a pasear conociendo mas lugares que no habian visto

Después escucharon una bomba que exploto

Gado : ES KODOKO Y HAKU

Naruto : kakashi es kabuto

Kakashi : lo se pero por que anda con kodoko

Haku : digamos que son novios y se llevan bien no como Gwen que lo ha despreciado

Naruto : no Gwen no debe ver esto

Kodoko : ya es tarde ademas el es mio

Naruto : ah callate pedazo de cojuda que solo alzas el rabo y asi andas con los hombres

Kodoko : eres un insolente – le iba a pegar una cachetada a naruto pero vino Gwen y la pateo –

Gwen : no si yo lo evito

Kodoko : jajajaj valla valla si eres tu Gwen digamos que alguien me ama

Gwen : queee

Y kodoko se aferro a kabuto y este le respondio

Gwen quedo atonita

Pero naruto prometio que iba a estar con ella cuando pase eso

Gwen : hijo de perra – llorando y restregando los dientes pero luego la vio con mucho odio a kodoko –

Kodoko : que pasa Gwen acaso estas celosa de que kabuto me ama a mi y no a ti

Kakashi : cierra tu maldita trompa y largate

Kodoko : crees que tus amenazas me asustan pues dejame decirte que todos ustedes son unos hijos de perra mas ustedes tres – señalando a Gwen , naruto y kakashi y muy burlona – a si que no me molesten o moriran

Kakashi : y tu una zorra ramera que le encanta vestirse de puta y andar de cojuda con hombres que no te pertenecen

Naruto : ademas kodoko para que patearte la cara si no vales la pena es decir munca lo valistes por mi puedes vivir arrastrada como una puta pidiendo entrepiernas de hombres como si fueran caramelos pero joder a mis amigos eso nunca

Kodoko : MALDITO COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO TODOS USTEDES VINIERON DE LA MIER….

Pero Gwen le pego un buen puñetazo en el estomago a kodoko y esta se retorcia de dolor

Kodoko : mal..di..ta…

Gwen : callate ya terminastes de ladrar ahora si comenzare

Kabuto : kodoko

Gwen : y tu eres un hijo de perra y lo van a lamentar

Kabuto : Gwen espera

Gwen : que no lo oistes callate me repugna ese maldito amor con tu nueva puta

Kabuto : no es lo que tu crees

Gwen : lo que yo creo es lo que veo

Kodoko : ja estas celosa

Kabuto : y quien te dijo que somos novios Ò.Ó

Kodoko : tu mismo firmastes el contrato recuerdas ahora me perteneces y ni pienses en dejarme o dejare que los shinobis te pateen

Kabuto : eres una hija de ….

Kodoko : una que

Gwen : una hija de puta – pegandole varios puñetazos en la cara y luego en el estomago y le dio una buena patada y la estrello contra una gran roca y kodoko escupio sangre de la boca y quedo muy debil –

Haku : volveremos – teletransportandose –

Kodoko : kabuto ven aquí – ordenando y kabuto odia las ordenes –

Kabuto : hija de perra largate y no me jodas

Kodoko : bien entonces despidete de tu sanin lo ibamos a revivir pero como andas hecho el testarudo digamos que no – muy burlona –

Kodoko : a si que tu elijes orochimaru o nada te espero en el escondite – y se fue –

Pero el fue hacia Gwen

Kabuto : Gwen escucha

Gwen : que quieres – muy corajuda –

Kabuto : lo de kodoko ella me prometio traer de vuelta a lord orochimaru pero tengo que pagarle sirviendole a esa zorra pero yo te …

Gwen : mientes no te creo mejor ve con tu kodoko .. yo crei que tenias sentimientos pero la verdad no los tienes

Kabuto : pero que dices

Gwen : que no te quiero ver yo te amaba pero ahora te empiezo a odiar a demas orochimaru esta vivo

Kabuto : donde esta

Gwen : preguntale a tu kodoko ella lo sabra

Kabuto : Gwen no seas rencorosa

Gwen : eso debistes pensarlo antes de meterte con kodoko

Kabuto : ya no lo sporto mas yo estoy enamorado de ti y nunca te lo dije por ellos

Gwen : como si fuera a creerte

Kabuto : ¿Gwen? Pero esa es la verdad

Gwen : mentiroso – derramando algunas lagrimas y kabuto vio el dolor de la chica y naruto fue hacia ella y Gwen lloro con todas sus fuerzas –

Naruto : espero que estes feliz de lo que has hecho puedes haberte burlado de mi , puedes atentar contra la aldea de la hoja pero engañar a una chica inocente como Gwen no te mereces verla jamas

Kabuto : y eso que te interesa uzumaki

Naruto : mucho prometi ayudarla cuando pase esto ademas Gwen ya lo sabia

Kabuto : que

Naruto : deberia darte vergüenza de ver como Gwen derrama sus lagrimas por ti , tu nunca valorastes su amor por ti – abrazando a Gwen mientras ella lloraba pero naruto la consolaba como un buen amigo – deberia darte vergüenza dañado

Y kabuto se fue

Kabuto : esto no se quedara a si naruto pronto volvere a matarte

Naruto : no me importa ven aca y pelemos

Kabuto : eres un invecil igual que tsunade

Naruto : callate y largate

Y kabuto se esfumo en una nube de humo

Naruto : Gwen no te preocupes que aquí todos te ayudaremos n.n

Gwen : gra..gra..ci..as – solloza-

Y fue una tarde muy dura para nuestra heroína pero ella se fue a su dormitorio y estaba muy deprimida

Gwen : kabuto por que me hiciste eso – muy deprimida –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kabuto : un dia pienso deshacerme de ti kodoko y recuperar a Gwen eso te lo prometo y la recuperare cueste lo que cueste – con odio hacia kodoko –

Y asi mantuvo su promesa para a si un dia que se harte de kodoko para deshacerse de ella y tratar de recuperar a su querida Gwen aunque ella esta muy triste

_**Continuara **_

_**Para el proximo capitulo kabuto ya ideo el plan para deshacerse de kodoko ya que ella ha arruinado su amor con Gwen pero el no se dara por vencido y sera verdad que orochimaru sigue vivo o no lo esta mejor sigan leyendo ya habra mas sorpresas**_

_**Y Gwen podra perdonar a kabuto o lo odiara para siempre aunque ella no es rencorosa pero esta es la primera vez que odie a alguien y menos a un a quien ella amo (kabuto) pero estos son los tipicos obstáculos para querer a una persona y amarla **_

_**Disclaimers : no soy dueña de naruto y Bloody roar y no dejen malas criticas o vallanse al carajo y no me jodan **_

_**Y a las buenas criticas gracias de todo corazon **_

_**Chao **_

_**Los quiere su autora anonima y kachorro DONDE ESTAS AMIGO QUE SE OLVIDO DE MI BUAAAAA TTOTT se que te dices que no te mereces perdon pero una parte pienso que no deberia perdonarte por dejarme pero eso seria muy inmaduro de mi parte asi que decidi esperar un mensajito tuyo aunque no te acuerdes de mi pero yo si me acuerdo de ti y no pienso olvidarte a si pase un siglo **_

_**Te quiero mucho amiguito de maria carrera**_

_**O mary-chan -.-**_


	8. puedes perdonarme algun dia (parte 1)

_**Capitulo 8 **_

_**Que puedo hacer para que me creas**_

_**O me odiaras para siempre**_

_**O me amas**_

_**Parte 1**_

Era una mañana muy nubosa para nuestra heroína quien quedo muy deprimida por ver semejante acto que vio a kabuto con kodoko aunque ese es el plan de kodoko ya que si no podia derrotarla en las peleas entonces ella decidio atacar a Gwen quitandole a la persona que ella amaba es decir kabuto

Ella se lamentaba lo que paso y maldecía a kodoko miles de veces y esta vex ella juro exterminarla y esta vez no tendra nada de compasión por ella o kabuto ya que el le rompio su corazón en mil pedazos o eso piensa ella

Gwen es consolada por naruto y tsunade ya que con ellos se lleva bien (shinobis) y tambien estaba yugo pero no para hundirla si no para apoyarla ya que yugo tambien vivio sus momentos difíciles cuando alice lo traiciono con xion y el tambien sufrio mucho por ella , mientras que Gwen se ahogaba en sus lagrimas pero al mismo tiempo ella pensaba en su Ninja medico quien la amo durante estos dias

Gwen : se que vinistes a decirme "te lo dije " no es asi yugo –con mucha rabia –

Yugo : no de hecho yo tambien pase por lo mismo que ti , senti ese gran dolor cuando alice me dejo con xion y se creian "amigos" pero ella lo beso y yo quede pasmado y no sabia como reaccionar y ella descaradamente me dijo que xion la hara mas feliz que yo un lobo tonto

Gwen : yugo ¿Por qué? Por que a nosotros nos pasa estas desgracias – llorando –

Yugo : no lo se pero al dia que paso eso me dije a mi mismo que ese dia nunca hubiera pasado

Gwen : pero yo …. Me quiero ….aaagghhh – llorando con mucha tristeza –

Tsunade : aunque kabuto nunca debio haberte engañado con esa maldita de kodoko

Gwen : lo se y alguna vez has tenido un sentimiento por alguien de su grupo es decir un amor de heroína y criminal

Tsunade : si

Gwen : si no lo quiere decir no es obligación decirmelo

Tsunade : lo se pero yo tenia sentimientos hacia orochimaru desde mi infancia y resulto ser un vil desertor

Gwen : lo se pero esta clase de amor es imposible tenerlos

Tsunade : si sin embargo orochimaru nunca se burlaba de mi a cambio eramos unos genios al momento de idear una estrategia para un examen y el era la mente maestra y yo la fuerza y pense que ibamos a hacer compactibles pero el se dejo llevar por la codicia de obtener mas poder y a si se volvio muy corrompido y malvado a la vez aunque me aterra ese nuevo jutsu que alarga su lengua de forma aterradora que siento que mi piel se eriza o me siento muerta cuando me enseña esa sonrisa siniestra

Gwen : te comprendo pero aun no me siento nada bien

Yugo : su historia es muy triste es igual a la mia solo que en la mia no hay ningun orochimaru

Tsunade : jajajajajaja

Gwen :…..

Yugo : bueno ella y yo nos conocimos cuando yo tenia 10 años y estaba en mi escuela aunque yo era el nuevo ahí y todos se burlaban de mi y me decian "perro faldero" y yo los mande a la casa de la mierda a todos esos jodones sin embargo alice era demasiado tragica y llorona como una kuinochi

Tsunade : si es muy tipico ¬¬

Yugo : bueno y ahí nos conocimos y cuando tenia 17 años ella y yo nos habiamos hechos mejores amigos y un dia nos enamoramos y ahí fue mi novia pero después de unos 3 años aunque tengo 20 pero en ese instante comenzo el infierno para mi ella solo me pegaba puras cachetadas por que me iba sin avisarle pero no me iba con otra chica yo me iba a rescatar a cronos de las garras de xion y cuando llegue estaba long pero me miro muy preocupado por que algo malo iba a pasar y el se fue a su pelea contra shenlong y yo con cronos en mi espalda lo iba a llevar a que lo curen y viene esta hijueputa y yo la mire bien y ella camino como si nada alzo su mano y me pego una cachetada y no sabia por que y ella me dijo "por que te fuiste sin avisarme eres un descarado " y se voltea a llorar y yo le dije "mira si me fui es por que cronos corria peligro y yo lo fui a rescatar " pero ella con incredulidad me dijo "pues a ti no te debe importar cronos si el se puede defender solo " pero yo le grite" OYE A TI QUE TE PASA QUE ULTIMAMENTE SOLO ME CACHETEAS DE LA NADA Y YO JURE PROTEGER A CRONOS AL REY ORION A SI TE GUSTE O NO " pero ella volvio a pegarme una cachetada e iba a darme otra cachetada pero yo le cogi la mano pero ella queria pegarme tantas cachetadas como le seria posible y me grito "suéltame " pero yo tambien le grite "YA DEJA TUS MALDITAS CACHETADAS QUE ME CABREA A SI QUE LARGATE QUE NO TE QUIERO VER" y se fue llorando y gritando como una loca pero gado vio la situación y la puso en su lugar a alice pero yo le dije al dia siguiente que termino con ella y así cada vez que la veo le tengo harto odio y no la quiero ver mas .

Gwen : oh cuanto lo siento nunca pense que alice es asi de cruel y vil que solo te pegaba unas horribles cachetadas

Yugo : lo se si ella solo hacia eso

Tsunade : pegarte cachetadas pero que horror

Yugo : lo se

Naruto : pero que vil es

Yugo : si lo se por eso que termine con ella

Naruto : lo mio es muy parecido a eso excepto lo de las cachetadas lo admito pero Sakura nuca me pegaba cachetadas bueno resulta que un dia ibamos a buscar a sasuke para traerlo de vuelta a konoha y Sakura fue con algunos chicos y yo también pero ella se me acerco me abrazo y yo la mire con rareza y después ella me dijo "te amo" y me quede estupefacto y no me soltaba pero yo no le devolví el abrazo ella se aferro mas a mi y me decía que me ama y que deje de buscar a sasuke que no valia la pena si ella lo nombro como seis veces y ahí me di cuenta que ella estaba mintiendo yo fruncí el ceño y le dije apartándola de mi "odio a la gente que se miente a si misma" y bueno pasaron muchas cosas y es difícil olvidar a alguien a quien uno ha amado de verdad

Y así cada quien ha contado su historia muy triste que se les hace difícil olvidar a alguien a quien amo con toda su alma y Gwen comprendió que hay que saber escoger a su verdadero amor así sea malo o no

Pasaron los minutos pero para Gwen le fue muy duro olvidar a kabuto pero hablando de el ella no sabe que sucedió con el después que se marcho sin embargo ahora esta a merced de kodoko koshirio

Gwen solo se lamentaba y maldecia su suerte con el amor ya que a ella siempre le tocaba de lo peor pero estaba yugo , tsunade y naruto para aployarla en cualquier aspecto

Tsunade : se que esto no ayudara pero no es justo porque nos toco esa clase de vida tan cruel – reclamando –

Gwen : no lo se y mi suerte apesta – con tanto desprecio-

Yugo : si tu suerte apesta que habra sido la mia es una mierda a lado de alice con ella siempre sera un infierno

Naruto : y yo siendo muchas veces engañado por Sakura es decir siempre he vivido en la mentira y el engaño

Tsunade : y mi vida solo fue de muerte subita mas por mi hermano y mi novio (dan) pero tambien fue muy desgaciada

Los cuatros se lamentaban de sus vidas que fueron un horror pero en la parte sentimental

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lado estaba kabuto el Ninja medico que se sentia el esclavo de kodoko mas no su compañera pero el ya se dio cuenta quien es kodoko pero el no le tenia nada de miedo a ella por que el tiene sus jutsus

Sin embargo el se sentia triste de haber visto a su querida Gwen sufriendo por lo que "el hizo o la engaño" y como lloraba con odio y desprecio pero el juro deshacerse de kodoko e ir con Gwen cueste lo que cueste

Un dia kabuto se irrito con kodoko ya que ella era muy mandona y muy Dodona ya que le pedia muchas cosas a kabuto con su chantaje de que si lo hacia ella le iba a decir a haku que reviva a orochimaru y el lo hacia como un perro obediente

Y un dia ella le pidio algo que el se negara y se pondra en contra de kodoko

Ella lo llamo como si fuese su ama y no lo dejaba en paz

Kodoko : oye tu invecil

Kabuto : que carajo quieres – con odio –

Kodoko : como te atreves a insultarme maldito si lo haces hasta nunca orochimaru

Kabuto : arrgghh ahora que quieres – frunciendo el ceño –

Kodoko : ve a la mansion zoanthrophe , pon a dormir a todos y busca a Gwen

Kabuto : que quieres con Gwen

Ella sonrio de manera muy burlona y maléficamente en señal de que no queria nada bueno con Gwen

Kodoko : cuando la veas quiero que la mates y la mutiles

Kabuto : que

Kodoko : QUE NO OISTES INVECIL MATALA Y SI ES POSIBLE MUTILALA CORTALE LA CABEZA QUE LA QUIERO VER DESTRIPADA Y MUERTA OISTES INVECIL

Kabuto : mira pedazo de puta yo no recibo ordenes de nadie yo peleo solo

Kodoko : estas contradiciéndome

Kabuto : si y

Kodoko : eres un maldito

Kabuto : te puedo dejar que lastimes a sus amigos y naruto y sus amigos pero a Gwen eso nunca a si que grabatelo si le haces algo a Gwen yo te mato – amenazando a kodoko –

Kodoko : crees que tus amenazas me asustan puedo matarte en este instante

Kabuto : entonces vamos a jugar – burlandose de kodoko –

Kodoko : callate si no quieres morir

Kabuto : a finales de cuenta el pendejo muere primero es decir tu

Kodoko : ahora vas a morir

Kabuto : eso lo veremos

Kodoko : ahora si vas a sufrir

Kabuto : jum ataca – retando a kodoko –

Kodoko : AAAHHHH MALDITO –que le iba a pegar un puñetazo en el estomago pero el lo evadio –

Kabuto : demasiado poco y demasiado lenta – mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara a kodoko –

Después vino kodoko y le mete un rodillazo a kabuto pero este lo vuelve a evadir –

Kabuto : el taijutsu no es mi potencial pero… - hizo su bisturí de chacra y así mejoraria sus movimientos y ataques –

El corrio frenéticamente hacia kodoko y la tomo del brazo lanzandola hacia la pared

Kodoko : como te atreves a lastimarme

Y kabuto va hacia ella para golpearla y le da un puñetazo en la cara a kodoko

Kodoko : tu lo has pedido muere – y esta vez ella aprovecho y le mete un rodillazo en el estomago a kabuto y luego le pega una cachetada con garra dejandole en su cara unas rayas de rasguño y ella fue hacia el riendose como una loca ganando

Kodoko : jajajaja ahora si quien manda ahora …. Esto te pasa por habreme lastimado que te quede bien claro a mi nadie me hace enojar pero como me hicistes enojar …. A si que vas a morir – con el puño alzado –

Kabuto : debo ir con Gwen ahora - decia en su mente e ideo un plan para deshacerse de kodoko –

Kodoko : MUERE –sonriendo maléficamente y le iba a enterrar sus garras a kabuto pero este tirado en el suelo le pega una patada a kodoko en la cara

Kodoko : aggghhh – sintiendo dolor –

Kabuto : ya te lo dije antes yo no obedezco a nadie solo a lord orochimaru – pegandole un puñetazo en el estomago a kodoko y luego una patada en el estomago y la tumbo hacia la pared –

Kodoko : eres un maldito – haciendo un punta pie haciendolo caer a kabuto –

Kabuto : es todo lo que tienes

Pero el se puso de pie y coge a kodoko y ella estando estando de cabeza el la hace caer violentamente al piso y se golpea muy feo la cabeza –

Kabuto : a penas estoy comenzando – luego el hace una mortal hacia delante y la coge con los tobillos y la tumba hacia la pared

Kodoko : .mal…di..to … hi ….jo ….de….pu …- pero kabuto explota de odio –

Kabuto : ya tuve suficiente – damdole una patada en la cara y luego salto y le pego con los dos pies y esto hizo que el golpe le diera en la cara y la tumba hacia la pared pero quedo inconsciente y el tambien cae pero se da la vuelta y eso reduce el impacto –

Y vio a kodoko incosciente y suspiro de alivio

Kabuto : ahora si me voy donde Gwen

Y se fue dejando a kodoko bien golpeada pero no hizo ningun ninjutsu solo hizo combate mano a mano

Kabuto : te encontrate Gwen no importa donde estes pero te encontrare

Y asi kabuto mantuvo su promesa hasta buscar a Gwen y decirle como fueron las cosas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Gwen salio a dar una vuelta y sola se paso por un callejón y estaba muy deprimida y vio una sombra que la veia

Xxx : al fin te encuentro

Gwen : ¿?

Kabuto : necesito hablar contigo

Gwen : de que - con un tono muerto –

Kabuto : mira lo de kodoko fue un mal entendido

Gwen : ¿mal entendido? Y tu crees que te voy a creer esa basurada de excusas

Kabuto : se que no me creeras pero ella me envio a matarte y yo me nege por que .. tu ya sabes

Gwen : recuerdamelo

Kabuto : ademas ella ira tras tus amigos pero yo la deje noqueda

Gwen : queee

Kabuto : ella me obligo a matarte pero no lo hize por que ya te lo dije antes que no pienso permitir que ningun invecil te haga daño

Gwen : y que haras ahora

Kabuto : no lo se solo mantenerte a salvo de kodoko

Gwen : solo a mi

Kabuto : correcto solo asegurare tu supervivencia mas no me hare responsable de lo que le pase a tus amigos

Gwen : a ti no te importa si mis amigos mueren o no

Kabuto : si y si tu moririas no hay razon para que yo exista

Gwen : y por que haces esto por mi ¿eh?

Kabuto : um bueno es que yo te…te…te…a…a…mm…o

Gwen : super has traicionado a kodoko por mi ..mas super

Kabuto : si ya lo se pero yo …

Gwen : callata bobote – y lo besa y ambos se besaron pero fue corto –

Kabuto : pero pero tu me desprecias

Gwen : yo solo queria escuchar la verdad se que no podias decirla ya que kodoko te vigilaba ¿cierto o me equivoco?

Kabuto : estas en lo correcto

Gwen : bien ahora es mi turno de exterminar a kodoko de una vez por todas

Kabuto : lo sera y te protegeré de ese par

Gwen : te quiero mi loco Ninja medico

Kabuto : lo se y te quiero mucho mi zoanthrophe

Gwen : jajajajaj eso fue bacan

Kabuto : jeje

_**Continuara**_

_**Gwen solo queria escuchar la verdad de lo sucedido pero como estaba kodoko el no podia hacer nada y sin embargo el dejo gravemente lastimada a kodoko y el siguiente capitulo kabuto y gwen peleara como pareja contra kodoko a ver si ella podra contra esta nueva pareja de luchadores es decir un Ninja y una zoantrhophe **_


	9. puedes perdonarme algun dia (parte 2)

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**Que puedo hacer para que me creas**_

_**O me odiaras para siempre**_

_**O me amas**_

_**Parte 2**_

Ya que gwen perdono a kabuto por cierto mal entendido ahora ambos estan listos para enfrentarse a kodoko de un modo u otro así tengan que matarla

Gwen : lamento haber desconfiado de ti loco bobo

Kabuto : si lo se

Gwen : y entonces ..erm bueno tu … -tartamudeando –

Kabuto : ¿?

Gwen : tal vez no soy buena en decir mis sentimientos hacia alguien a quien amo pero hare al inteno

Kabuto : la verdad yo tambien ando en tal situación

Gwen : jum mejor sera después ahora hay que preocuparse de esa puta – señalando a kodoko –

Kabuto : lo se

Gwen : yo lo siento fui muy severa contigo así que no te merezco pero vale la pena haber limpiado mi culpabilidad

Kabuto : ¿culpabilidad?

Gwen : si todo el mundo piensa que soy orgullosa es por que a nadie he amado de verdad

Kabuto : …..

Gwen : es por eso que vivo sola y pense que contigo tendria apoyo moral y bueno tu eres un criminal ….

Kabuto : el hecho que sea un criminal no quiere decir que este con una heroína como tu

Gwen : ¿entonces? Es por eso que tu nunca me matastes cuando nos peleabamos

Kabuto : esa es la verdad

Gwen : ya veo pero en cuanto al amor no sirvo para nada

Kabuto : no te toleres un fracaso por que el fracasado es el que se escuda cobardemente y eso soy yo un fracasado que nunca sabe valorarte como eres una zoanthrophe muy poderosa y muy hermosa

Gwen : t..tu – totalmente roja –

Kodoko : valla si son los fracasados que vinieron a morir

Gwen : ah si eso si te mato antes que tu lo hagas

Kodoko : jajajajjajaja – risa arrogante – no me hagas reir tus amenazas no me asustan así que prepárense para morir – con risa malvada –

Kabuto : cierra tu trompa kodoko que te la pienso cerrar para siempre

Kodoko : valla si es el cobarde de kabuto que peleo y me traiciono solo por que tu amas a Gwen

Gwen quedo sorprendida de tal cosa y vio como kabuto agachaba su cabeza de la vergüenza

Gwen : esto es lo que no puedes decirme que me amas

Kabuto : si … - con voz muy apagada –

Gwen : no importa eso te hace mas especial –sonriendo –

Kabuto : … - sonriendo a Gwen –

Ella lo acepto tal como es así sea un criminal de los mas buscados aunque lo es

Kodoko : como dije ustedes son los primeros en sufrir y morir

Gwen : terminastes

Kodoko : que

Gwen : que si terminastes de ladrar mejor ven y pelea de una maldita vez

Kodoko : callate si no quieres morir

Gwen : o acaso eso es todo lo que sabes decir

Kodoko : tu lo pedistes ahora muere

Gwen : uy a ver que tan "poderosa eres"

Kodoko : callate

Kabuto : esta kodoko no hace mas que ladrar

Gwen : eso no es nada que cuando tu le ganas ella berrincha como un bebe

Kabuto : jajajajajajaja

Gwen : jajajajaja

Kodoko : callense

Gwen : vez ahí empieza el berrinche y después anda golpeando como loca y ahí podremos derrotarla

Kabuto : tu la has vencido

Gwen : uuuuuhh si la puedo derrotar con los ojos cerrados

Y kodoko corrio hacia ellos y le iba a pegar una patada

Gwen : kodoko eres mas estupida de lo que eres

Y gwen se hizo a un lado y le pego una patada en toda la area de la columna vertebral

Kodoko : aaaahhhhhhhhhh

Kabuto : wow eso debio dolerle

Gwen : por que

Kabuto : le distes en toda la columna vertebral y esa patada que le distes tendra un dolor de por vida

Gwen : y aun hay mas pero cuidado

Kodoko se transformo en la leoparda de las nieves y le iba a pegar una cachetada con garra a kabuto pero gwen le pateo la mano y luego le pateo los tobillos haciendola caer

Kabuto : eres asombrosa lo reconozco

Gwen : jum puedo derrotarla sin convertirme en animal

Kodoko : como te atreves a lastimarme

Gwen : uy la bebe ya va a llorar

Kodoko : callate

Y kodoko le iba a pegar un puñetazo a gwen y kabuto le coge el puño y la lanza hacia una roca pero como no iba a estrellarse gwen aprovecho y la pateo con mucha violencia y estrello rudamente hacia la roca rompiendola y haciendo que kodoko sufra un fuerte dolor en toda la region de la columna vertebral y toda su espalda

Kabuto : es asombroso gwen acaba de golpear algunas vertebras de kodoko lo que no puede mantenerse en equilibrio – decia en sus adentros mientras se acomoda los lentes –

Gwen : hey kabuto si quieres ver mas de mi anatomía destructiva no te muevas que aun hay mas

Kabuto : jajajajajaja

Gwen : bueno kodoko te he dejado que te muevas ahora me toca a mi golpearte

Kodoko : arrgggg

Y gwen patea a kodoko en toda la cara haciendo que kodoko sangre mucho

Kodoko : maldita

Gwen : jum

Y ella coge a kodoko y la estrella contra varios arboles pero golpeandola brutalmente y la tira hacia otra roca

Y kodoko le iba a pegar un rodillazo a gwen

Gwen : no lo intentes

Kodoko : se acabo muere

Gwen : tengo la ventaja a si que no lo hagas

Kodoko : callate

Gwen : no lo intentes

Y gwen le pega una buena patada en las rodillas a kodoko que se le achicaron las pupilas de los ojos por el dolor que gwen le pego en las rodillas pero brutalmente

Kodoko : AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH – gritando de dolor – mis rodillas –

Gwen : te lo dije

Y kodoko no se podia levantar de semejante dolor que tenia en las rodillas

Kabuto : ja asi que gwen rompio los ligamentos de las rodillas de kodoko si es asi kodoko esta acabada

Gwen : valla si tu dijistes que nos ibas a hacer sufrir si ahora eres tu la que sufres

Y a kodoko le sangraba las rodillas

Y gwen viendo a kodoko bien lastimada y ensangrentada ella no pudo olvidar de cómo lastimo a sus amigos y les hizo daño

Gwen : ahora sentiras el peso de mi ira y la de mis amigos tambien y de todas las personas a quien hizistes daño tambien

Y le pego un buen puñetazo en la cara a kodoko dejandola inconsciente

Kabuto : valla la putita esta acabada

Gwen : no eso no fue nada pero aun asi ella iba a matar a yugo cuando estaba inconsciente a ver si le gusta esto

Ella cogio a kodoko y la estrella contra una viga metalica y choco brutalmente

Gwen : ahora si

Kabuto : que bien

Y kodoko quedo bien lastimada con dos costillas rotas , dos vertebras fracturadas y la cara rota y con la rodilla bien lastimada

Gwen : eso te enseñara a no fastidiar a los inocentes ni a mis amigos – con mucho desprecio al ver a aquella mujer que hirio a sus amigos y a la gente inocente que no tenia nada que ver con ella o las que se toparon accidentalmente con ella –

Kabuto : tu peleas por la justicia

Gwen : así es yo peleo por los debiles y desamparados y soy parte de la justicia no del mal

Kabuto : ya veo

Gwen : pero igual a ti tambien te mantendre en cautela y si haces algo malo me veras obligada a cazarte y matarte

Kabuto : esta bien heroína

Gwen : jum ….

Ella quedo en silencio por un instante pensando en lo que va a pasar si se descuida de kabuto que puede matar a tsunade y a naruto

Gwen : esto es ridiculo pero mi novio es un criminal aunque el no lo dira – pensando –

Kabuto : pero que hago deberia estar cazando al uchiha y en vez de eso ando de novio con una heroína – en sus pensamientos –

Y después ambos tomaron caminos distintos pero para fingir irse a otro lugar si se van a encontrar en un escondite que solo kabuto conoce

_**Punto de vista de gwen **_

_Por que no puedo decirle mis sentimientos hacia este criminal si es un criminal pero al que estoy amando y queriendo aunque los shinobis lo maten aun asi nunca pienso enamorarme de otro chico tan cool que no sea este _

_Soy una heroína y el un criminal se que no encajamos pero yo digo lo contrario que si encajamos muy bien ojala no me canten muchos sermones los demas_

_Debo luchar por que mi amor sea posible o sera imposible por siempre _

_Debo decirle que lo amo con toda mi vida aunque seamos de distintas dimensiones yo un zoanthrophe y el un Ninja medico o eso creo ….._

_Mi vida hasta ahora ha sido un lio primero xion y ahora esta maldita de kodoko que no se cansa de joder y ahora kabuto que lo estoy amando mi cabeza es un torbellino de emociones aunque se lo que hago _

_Necesito ayuda pero el tiene algo en especial que me atrae ese aire maligno y esos ojos azabaches y su manera de hablar pero nunca pienso olvidar lo que yugo me dijo " es difícil creer que kabuto se haya enamorado de ti " yugo esta en lo correcto pero por que no me lo dice o acaso ya tiene novia que me lo oculta … si estare en cautela el se muere por kodoko no por mi pero si fuera asi el deberia estar matandome con sus jutsus pero no lo hace ..no entiendo nada de lo que quiere el primero me besa luego que mejor evito llegar al nivel 15 con kabuto o mucho peor el nivel 20 que es pervertidad total eso seria diabolico _

_Glup mejor tendre cuidado según lo que he oido los chicos se descontrolan mas rapidos que las chicas _

_Pero yo lo amo y punto final _

_**Fin del punto de vista de gwen **_

kabuto estaba leyendo un libro para dejar de pensar en gwen pero le fue inútil

y viene el sujeto que vende los libros

sr : oiga ese libro es de emergencias amorosas

kabuto : no no y no Ò.Ó

sr : bah con ese sonrojo que tiene se nota

kabuto : y bien

sr : tu tienes a una chica especial

kabuto : w .f creo que si se llama Gwen

sr : ah ella la señorita rechaza todo

kabuto : ¿rechaza todo?

Sr : bueno chico deja que te hable de los gozos del amor veras todo parece un escalon

Kabuto : Glup – tragando grueso –

Sr : veras primero si vas al nivel uno es donde se abrazan constantemente pero el nivel 2 es donde empiezas a besarla y asi hasta llegar al 10 que ella dejara que tu veas su panza

Kabuto ¿y esta?

Sr : ALEJATE DE ESE NIVEL SATANAS Ò.Ó

Kabuto : que tiene de malo ¬¬

Sr : mucho en ese nivel comenzaras a ser un pervertido pero el nivel mas peligroso es el nivel 20

Kabuto : p p ppu pu pues por que

Sr : ahí ustedes iran en una noche solos y luego aplicas el nivel 15 y asi subiras hasta el 20 y a la mañana siguiente no recuerdas que paso

Kabuto : ¿Por qué? – con tono de panico –

Sr : por que tu y ella estaran desnudos

Kabuto : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA no no no no y ultra no – y se desmayo – no puede ser mejor no nivel 15 ni 20 –otra vez paniqueado salio de la tienda de libros –

Y se encontro con gwen

Gwen : ahhhhh – asustada – no me asustes asi – Ò.Ó

Kabuto : perdon estaba distraido

Gwen : con tu novia pues si

Kabuto : si lo se

Gwen : grrrrrr

Kabuto : y esa novia eres tu

Gwen : weee

Y kabuto toma a gwen olvidandose del panico y la besa

Gwen : jum mejor vámonos de este lugar

Kabuto : si

Y se fueron

Mientras tanto con naruto y úriko .. nagi encontro a sasuke

Nagi : sasuke

Sasuke : que tal nagi

Nagi : bien solo que ese tal kabuto esta detrás de ti

Sasuke : si ya lo se

Nagi : que no se cansa de joderte

Sasuke : jum a si se ve la situación

Nagi : wow eso si que es extraño

Sasuke : mucho pero no he venido para dar panico si no para salir contigo

Nagi : ok vamos al cine

Sasuke : esta bien

Y ambos se fueron al cine

Naruto : me pregunto donde estara gwen

Úriko : seguro que ha de estar con kabuto

Naruto : lo se pero gwen es demasiado inocente para ese man

Úriko : lo se pero gwen se puede defender sola si ella derroto al terrible de orochimaru y sola

Naruto : es verdad mejor salgamos al parque a caminar

Úriko : ok no hay problema

Naruto :no se ha dicho mas vámonos

Úriko : si andando

Y se fueron al parque a su cita

Pero por otro lado estaba reiji quien vigilaba a yugo y a los demas

Reiji : me la vas a pagar oghami

Reiji es muy orgulloso mira a todos como inferiores a el y parece ser el villano en mundo zoanthrophe aunque no lo es pero el verdadero villano es xion el umborn

El se convirtió en cuervo y se fue volando

Reiji : pierdo mi tiempo ademas por que carajo haku trajo de vuelta a esa kodoko

Reiji : seguramente ese man como anda solo necesita de una puta para ser su novia y por eso kodoko es su puta perfecta pero que pendejada es haku – volando –

Después kabuto y gwen se fueron a un lugar donde acamparian de noche y ella encendio la fogata

Gwen : no soy piromaniatica

Kabuto : lo se

Gwen : y que piensas de mi eh

Kabuto : solo que eres muy bonita ok

Gwen : uh ok

Gwen : oye ya que oficialmente somos novios mejor hay que ser discretos y salir a menudo auque tu eres un poco aburrido

Kabuto : no comparto ciertos gustos no soy alocado

Gwen : lo siento no quise ofenderte

Kabuto : al menos no eres una kuinochi llorona

Gwen : bah si ellas solo lloran y chillan y lluego chillan y lloran

Kabuto : jajajaja también esa es otra razon por la que me gustas eres muy chistosa

Gwen : y lloran peor que una niña que cuando le quitan el dulce ¬¬ - revoloteando los ojos –

Kabuto : jajajajajajaajajaja –matandose de risa –

Gwen : aquí los chicos sn unos tontos sin cerebro pero tu eres la diferencia y esa es mi razon por la que me enamore de ti loco bobo Ninja medico

Kabuto : es un dicho muy famoso -.-

Gwen : no es un dicho son mis sentimentos por ti algo que jamas entenderas que es amar de verdad

Kabuto : me estas tomado el pelo .. yo si te entiendo si te comprendo y me gustas mucho -.-

Gwen : ok ok ok ok si entiendes contento

Kabuto : si

Gwen : jum ¬¬

Gwen : esto no es un juego hay que tratar de saber que quiere haku

Kabuto : lo se

Gwen : tu sanin esta vivo pero no se donde esta

Kabuto : solo espero que este bien

Xxx : lo estoy …. Hola gwen ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verte

Gwen : tu eres …

Xxx : kabuto

Kabuto : si señor

Gwen : orochimaru se que estas vivo pero que carajo haces aquí

Kabuto : se encuentra bien mi señor

Gwen : acaso piensas matarme

Kabuto : no

Gwen : entonces

Orochimaru : sabia que lo preguntarias pero tampoco vine a matarte

Gwen : pero que ..

Orochimaru : solo que necesito de tu ayuda esa mujer sigue viva y puede volver en cualquier momento y si te pido ayuda es para asi asesinarla de una buena vez

Gwen : se lo que dices pero en algo tenemos en comun odiamos a kodoko esa hija de perra no dejara de joder hasta verme aniquilada

Orochimaru : lo se pero haku la volvera mas poderosa que tu y te matara

Gwen : y entonces

Orochimaru : entonces tambien vine a ayudarte

Gwen : ¿Cómo?

Orochimaru ; fortaleciendo tu bestia interna

Gwen : y como lo haras es decir parece imposible

Orochimaru : bien dicho parece imposible pero no lo es

Gwen : y eso es peligroso

Orochimaru : es la marca de la maldición eso si tu puedes aguantarla

Gwen : acaso piensas matarme con eso y me ayudara

Orochimaru : es la unica salida si quieres salvar a tus amigos

Gwen : esta bien lo hare

Orochimaru : valla no eres tan testaruda pero normalmente uno muere en la marca así que si tu aceptas el riesgo hay posibilidad que sobrevivas

Gwen : hazlo

Orochimaru : ok – y mordio el cuello de gwen aunque se sentia muy blando y sensible –

Gwen : aaaghhh –pero el dolor era infernal –

Kabuto : ¿sobrevivirá?

Orochimaru : es posible eso si se acostumbra a la marca de maldición

Gwen : ggghhhh …. Uuuhgggg – cae al suelo –

Orochimaru : ¿esta muerta?

Y kabuto fue a ver a gwen pero el estaba angustiado pero esa es la unica salida si quiere asesinar a kodoko y derrotar a xion –

Kabuto fue a tomar sus signos vitales y ….

Kabuto : increible

Orochimaru : es una pena que haya muerto era solo una …

Kabuto : esta viva

Orochimaru : increíble lo soporto

Y ella se levanto con varias marcas en su cuerpo

Gwen : estoy lista

Orochimaru : ya que sobrevivistes a la fase 1 ahora iremos a la fase letal que es la 2

Gwen : me importa un cacahuate pero lo hare por mis amigos y por la justicia

Y asi nuestra heroína es capaz de todo para proteger a sus amigos y kodoko se esta fortaleciendo con poderes que haku hacia en su laboratorio … podra gwen soportar la segunda fase de la marca de maldición que es la tranaformacion y esto afectara mas a su forma animal y solo lo hizo para salvar a sus amigos y por que orochimaru esta ayudando a gwen

_**Continuara **_

_**Que sucedera con gwen podra sobrevivir a tal prueba y que pretende hacer haku con los shinobis y demas zoanthrophes ya que estan en peligro de ser atacados por kodoko**_

_**Naruto se sorpredera que orochimaru ayudo a gwen a fortalecer su bestia interna y habra una dura batalla de ella contra kodoko pero esta batalla sera muy sangrienta y mortifera a ver quien gana y quien muere **_

_**Gwen peleara por sus amigos y por la justicia en cuanto a kodoko ella solo pelea por diversión y por asesinar a gente para divertirse ¬¬**_

_**Tsunade debe saber que su no amigo esta aquí con el fin de ayudar a gwen a que aniquile a kodoko **_

_**La pelea sera encarnizada ya que ambas pelearan a muerte hasta que una muera y la otra sobreviva**_

_**Chao **_

_**Disclaimers : no soy dueña de Bloody roar ni naruto solo que lo hago con el fin de que halla mas accion y no dejen esas pinches criticas o se dire "vallanse al carajo" y no jodan **_

_**A los otros pues gracias de todo corazón solo hago lo que mejor puedo y si ven otras historias tambien hay escenas mortiferas donde el bueno asesina al malo por proteger a alguien o a sus amigos**_

_**Los quiere su autora anonima **_

_**Es decir yo **_

_**Gwen : con eso derrotare a kodoko**_

_**Orochimaru : si que lo haras**_

_**Gwen : gracias pedazo de idiota sanin **_

_**Orochimaru : tu gratitud no es requerida solo lo hize por que odio a esa hija de puta**_

_**Gwen : lo se bobaso si no soy cojuda como tu **_

_**Orochimaru : ya veremos si puedes acabar con esa**_

_**Gwen : si lo se pero ni intentes matar a tsunade**_

_**Orochimaru : como quieras **_

_**Gwen : bien basta de parloteos y es hora de el segundo nivel**_

_**Yo : ahora esto va en serio **_

_**Yugo : gwen no **_

_**Naruto : GWEN NO LO HAGAS**_

_**Tsunade : ya es tarde gwen ya tiene la marca de maldición de orochimaru**_

_**Gwen : yo no lo hize para servir a orochimaru lo hize para protegerlos kodoko regresara y mas poderosa que antes y esta es mi unica salida**_

_**Tsunade : eso quiere decir que también puede matar a naruto y sasuke**_

_**Gwen : me temo que si soy la unica que puede acabar con esta pesadilla**_

_**Sasuke : es sorprendente a mi me costo meses en acostumbrarme a eso pero tu solo te tomo segundos en acostumbrarte a eso**_

_**Todos excepto gwen : queeeee**_

_**Yo : la batalla acaba de comenzar **_

_**Tsunade : nadie debe interferir esta batalla sera muy mortifera y espero que gwen gane y que orochimaru sepa lo que hace **_

_**Chao **_

_**Adios**_

_**Buenas noches **_


	10. no debi decir eso pero te amo o te odio

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**No debí decir eso pero**_

_**Te amo o te odio**_

Nuestro viaje para aquella heroína solitaria era muy confuso y por que se enamoro de aquel hombre miserable que solo golpea kuinochis ya que no tiene ni el mas minimo romance en toda sus neuronas que solo piensa en capturar al uchiha de un modo u otro y no se detendra hasta obtenerlo mientras que gwen se maldijo por decirle que lo ama y supo que siempre yugo habia tenido razon que de el no se puede esperar una palabra amorosa o un gesto de amor ya que jamas tuvo sentimiento alguno

Ojo : aquí a gwen se la representara con letras en cursiva y negrita mientras que kabuto solo en normal ¬¬ espero que os guste

_**Gwen pov :**_

_**No debi decir eso nunca debi decirte que te amo por que se que en ti no hay nada de romance yugo tenia razon de ti solo eres un monstruo vil que hace daño a las personas y no me dedica tiempo para nada ya que tu estas obsesionado con la peste del uchiha y no se que le vez de bueno a ese pendejo si solo es un ser humano igual que tu **_

_**Por eso te odio tanto que no deseo ser tu novia por que si sucede una pendejada vas a querer golpearme pero que esto te quede claro yo no soy cojuda para golpear asi que ni intentes golpearme por que yo te pienso joder con tus propios golpes**_

…

Kabuto pov

Se que ella me detesta por mi manera de ser y yo al principio la iba a convertir en unas de mis enemigas a quien odio aunque tengo unas principal que son lady tsunade y Sakura h que las odio con toda mi alma pero gwen es distinta no es kuinochi ni Ninja ni jinkurichi ni nada de lo que veo en mi propio mundo pero nunca debi subestimarla ella es un zoantrhophe aunque nunca supe que es pero yo jamas tuve este sentimiento que me abruma y me impide mis objetivos de capturar a ese uchiha que siempre se me larga sin embargo yo lo que siento por gwen no le debe inportar a nadie ya que es mi nuevo proposito y nadie va a detenerme ni siquiera esa mierda de kodoko ya que me cayo muy mal , gwen ella es mi inspiración y la chica que amo

_**Continuación de gwen **_

_**Se que esto es ridiculo y absurdo pero yo pienso en ti dia tras dia eres un idiota pero mi idiota , mi medico que solo tu puedes curar las heridas de mi alama y corazón aunque me hallas hecho daño pero no fisicamente si no mentalemente con tus cosas muy absurdas sin embargo te amo tanto como nunca he amado de verdad , tu eres mi loco Ninja medico aunque no conozca esto de los jutsus yo al menos comprendo que en konoha no hay justicia ni igualdad para todos ahí el hombre predomina sobre la mujer es decir que solo el hombre tiene derechos que la mujer y la mujer siempre sera inferior en tu mundo pero aquí en mi mundo es lo contrario hay igualdad para todos **_

_**Tu eres mi razon de dejar la soledad mi propia soledad yo soy un primate solo que pelea sola y nunca ha convivido en grupo pero tu me has sacado esa idea de mi cerebro y por eso te amo**_

Continuación de kabuto

Gwen me odia por que nunca supe amar a alguien ya que me he dedicado exclusivamente a atrapar a ese uchiha mas que pierdo mi tiempo en ese invecil mal agradecido que todo lo arruina con su maldito orgullo y gracias a eso tuve que estar en cautele constantemente es decir vigilarlo dia y noche para que no venga a joder

Sin embargo gwen cree que no poseo sentimientos pues esta equivocada si poseo sentimientos solo que tengo mucho desgano en sacarlos :p pero eso no me desanima ya que ella si me quiere solo aparenta odiarme pero no me detendre hasta que ella me diga que me ama y eso seria bueno para mi pero siempre la veo deprimida como que algo le molesto en el pasado que la dejo así

Ella es como un pequeño primate solo y abandonado que necesita amor y protección y yo pienso darle lo que ella quiere incluso la llevaria conmigo a donde sea y la ayudaria a matar a kodoko pero lo que no quisiera es que ella se fuera de mi eso nunca me lo perdonaria

_**Gwen **_

_**Se que he dejado de amar por que alguien me uso cruelmente y me dejo votada pero eso ya lo supere hace mucho tiempo pero tu kabuto aquel que solo golpea a kuinochis y has hecho la vida imposible a los shinobis de la aldea de la hoja y aquel de quien me he enamorado**_

_**Pero no se si amarte o odiarte pero eso lo pensare pero creo que el amor esta ganando en mi caso no se del tuyo ya que solo quieres cazar al uchiha y obtener su cuerpo para tu querido sanin **_

_**Pero se que me quieres como un enemigo mas para asi al final pelear y matarme**_

_**Lo que solo puedo hacer es lamentarme de haber creido en los gozos del amor ya que gracias a ellos mi corazón esta hecho pedazos pero no tengo a nadie quien repare mis sentimientos **_

_**Solo me he destruido a mi misma y eso me mantiene muy deprimida y triste a la vez , cuando nos conocimos el era demasiado arrogante y vil que solo explotaba la debilidad de uno jugando con su mente , emociones u otras cosas mas se que el jugo con mis emociones pero no he caido en sus trampas mentales ya que el aun no me conoce como soy **_

_**Aunque aquel dia peleabamos como enemigos pero tu vuelves a mi para que te siga derribando ….. eres persistente pero tan solido a la vez que eso me hizo enamorar de ti **_

Kabuto

Me gusta sentir esa rabia tuya , aquel poder misterioso que tienes que te hace poderosa cuando peleabamos sentia aquella energia recorrer por todo tu cuerpo o cuando me golpeabas sentia esa gran fuerza tuya eres mas poderosa que la misma Sakura y tsunade juntas

Sin embargo solo desde ese dia he querido estar con aquella bella mujer que me dio una paliza en ese terreno donde se inicio la pelea

Me gustan sus ojos esmeraldas y su alocada manera de ser a la primera vez que la vi siempre se veia muy positiva pero ahora la veo muy frágil y solida a la vez fingiendo que me odias pero se que me amas y se que volveras a mi y te estare esperando pero no para restregartelo en la cara aunque eso debo hacer pero no asi me ganare otra paliza tuya gwen

Eres todo lo que un medico necesita alguien que me inspire aunque me mandes a la mierda o me digas muchas palabrotas siempre seras mi querida gwen

Esta prueba es suficiente para que tu sepas que no soy un Ninja sin sentimientos

Tu eres mi pequeño primate agresivo , salvaje y hermosa a la vez

Soy un monstruo que te ama aunque todo el mundo cree que jamas encajaremos ya que yo soy un criminal y tu una heroína

_**Gwen **_

_**Eres un pendejo pero te amo y no se como hablarlo por que se que te burlaras de mi y asi te ganara otra paliza mas de mi parte se que deberia golpearte sin piedad pero cada golpe que te daba es como que si mi corazón se hiciera añicos **_

_**Se que aquel pequeño beso que te di no fue un beso si no un roce pero no puedo besar a un criminal como tu pero tu vuelves como si nada ha sucedido por eso amo tu valentia a pesar que ese dia te habia dejado bien golpeado y jodido a la vez **_

_**Yo cuando te deje solo lloraba y maldecia mi suerte pero deberia odiarte pero eso no sucedera yo soy la justicia y tu el mal pero no se que me hizo cambiar de parecer pero di tu me traicionas no me dejas otra alternativa que exterminarte a ti y a quien te manipula **_

_**Soy un primate solo y asi sera (ojo esa es la transformación de gwen cuando esta hecha zoanthrophe es un chimpancé) **_

_**Pero al verte mis mejillas se incendiaron de rojo y cuando tu rozaste tu mejilla con la mía senti tu rubor pero leve solo eres un monstruo sin alma ni corazón **_

_**Te quiero y eso no va a cambiar**_

Kabuto

Cuando te fuiste extrañaba tu sombra tu voz tu mirada y aquella escencia que me embriagaba y deseaba estar mas cerca de ti pero tus amigos me alejaron de ti y te habia buscado por todas parte de aquella gran ciudad desconocida que todo es nuevo para mi pero te encontre en aquella edificación que la llamas mansion ahí estabas tan vulnerable a mis jutsus pero me descubristes y después de todo logre llevarte conmigo aunque me fue muy difícil llevarte a mi mismo aunque no quieras pero se que me amas

Aunque me mandes a la mierda y me insultes o me golpees brutalmente siempre estare ahí para amarte

Eres muy ruda pero nada tonta eres muy lista y eso he admirado de ti cuando peleabamos que simpre evadias mis ataques y tu siempre me golpeabas y me estudiabas aunque no logre estudiarte ya que eres un gran obstaculo para lograr darte aunque sea un golpe pero no pude yo habia perdido aquella batalla que tuve contigo

Yo odio que te vallas de mi y si lo haces te buscare hasta el fin del mundo o hasta que me agote aunque lo dudo pero no dejare de buscarte asi te hartes de mi pero yo te seguire como un fantasma hasta encontarte

_**Gwen **_

_**Joder no se lo que hago solo corro hacia ti y tu estas ahí parado esperandome a que yo me balance sobre ti y te comienze a besar como si nunca te habia visto pero te extraño demasiado**_

_**Ahora lo que hago es ducharme , vestirme y salir a buscarte solo grito tu nombre con desesperación y eso es vergonzoso para mi pero cuando no te veo las lagrimas comienzan a caer sobre mi piel**_

_**Y la lluvia cae sobre mi sin importar que pesque un resfriado pero solo caigo de rodillas y lloro por no verte pero ahí veo tu sombra aproximase a mi que tambien se arrodilla donde estoy y secas mis lagrimas y siempre me muestras esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto odio y que me dan ganas de partirte la cara e insultarte pero no solo me quedo viendo tus hermosos ojos negros y tu vez mis ojos muy turbios y llenos de lagrimas **_

_**Siento ese calor tuyo de tu cuerpo cuando me abrazas y me apegas a ti pero se que me odias y eso no te lo cambiara aunque te ame mejor dicho no se solo tengo un torbellino de emociones que dan vuelta diciendo que te ame o te odie pero aun no me decido pero te amo demasiado y necesito decirtelo o esto me abrumara por el resto de mi vida**_

Kabuto : detesto que te vallas

Gwen : y yo detesto tu risa arrogante

Kabuto : se que me amas aunque finjas odiarme

Gwen : yo no soy como tu un vil y un pendejo que golpea mujeres

Kabuto : te equivocas gwen yo no soy lo que otros dicen

Gwen : eres un monstruo que vino a matarme

Kabuto : no vine a matarte …. Tu eres un pequeño primate solo y triste que necesita amor yo puedo dartelo

Gwen : se que tu me odias y yo tambien te odio

Kabuto : todo el mundo me odia incluso tu siempre y cuando me veas estare ahí para ti

Gwen : no lo hagas ya no quiero golpearte mas – llorando –

Kabuto : llorar no es la solucion y donde esta esa gwen orgullosa que tanto amo o aquella mujer que me manda a la mierda o me dice pendejo , invecil , cojudo , hijueputa , vil , hijo de puta u otros insultos mas

Gwen : yo.. te …no lo se solo que en mi ya no hay amor

Kabuto : pues eso no te creo

Gwen : …..

Kabuto : asi me mates a golpes o me putees siempre estare ahí para verte

Gwen : ¿Por qué haces esto?

Kabuto : por que te amo

Y gwen supo como reaccionar con aquella declaracion de kabuto aunque ella fingia odiarlo

Gwen : yo tambien te amo kabuto

Y en ella hubo una sonrisa y un fuerte rubor hacia el despiadado Ninja medico y el no dudo en responderle aquel gesto

_**Continuara**_

_**Para el proximo caplitulo sera el primer beso de Gwen ya que ella y kabuto se besaran por primera vez y kabuto saltara en un pie victorioso ya que Gwen lo acepto finalmente y que lo ama aunque ella finja no quererlo pero ella se muere por el **_


	11. incredulidades y pocker stripper

**_Capitulo 11_**

**_incredulidades_**

el sol salio por el horizonte y la gente salia a hacer sus quehaceres y los niños yendo a sus escuelas y los zoantrhophes entrenando para ser mas fuertes con sus nuevos amigos los shinobis

mientras que gwen se levanto pero sin olvidar aquella frase que la impacto

"_por que te amo" - dijo kabuto agarrando los hombros de gwen_

gwen : solo fue un estupido sueño pero un sueño que era mas real que un sueño - rascandose la cabeza -

ella se levanto e hizo sus cosas y camino hacia la puerta sintiendo una rara sensasion de anhelo y frustacion pero luego sigui su rumbo a la cocina rompiendo su encantamiento por kabuto y vio a naruto tan alegre como siempre

Gwen : quisiera tener su optimismo - murmuro para si misma -

el rubio vio a la chica de cabello bicolor y se acerco a ella agitando su mano con mucha alegria y ella volteo y lo vio devolviendole el gesto y dibujando una sonrisa

naruto : buen dia gwen-sama - saludando al estilo japones -

gwen : que onda digo hola

naruto : ¿todo bien?

gwen : no

naruto : es por kabuto cierto

gwen : si y no puedo dejar de pensar en aquel traidor de mierda

naruto : meh si ese invecil ha hecho cosas que uno recien las descubre

gwen : oh

naruto : bueno el es un espia que lo vigila a uno para despues contraatacar

gwen : oh me alegro saber que es un espia de mierda

naruto : ¿por que?

gwen : por que asi puedo derrocarlo si yo cazo espias yo mato espias y yo liquido estupidos espias

naruto : woah eres cosa seria gwen - sama

gwen : naruto no voy a ser derrocada por unos malditos espias ni menos por kabuto

naruto : lo se pero el muy cabron la encanta jugar con la mente y menos aun si es una mujer sin ofenderte que eres una mujer

gwen : si lo se por lo que le hacia a la haruno como no saberlo

naruto : he visto lo peor de el

gwen : no te preocupes estare bien

naruto : ok pero ...

tsunade : naruto ya es hora de irmos

gwen : a donde te vas

naruto : a buscar a kabuto para capturarlo ya que suelto el hara miles de horrorosidades con su gente

gwen : adios

naruto : adios - y se fue -

gwen salio a distraerse en algun lugar pero sus pensamientos la abrumaban y no la dejaban en paz

gwen : carajo te odio kabuto

y se metio a una tienda de libros y se compro un libro de terror y vio una de romance llamada "_sueño de verano" _y la compro

gwen : ja solo lo leere para dormir

kabuto : hola gwen

gwen : tu

kabuto : si

gwen : alejate de mi

kabuto : no temas no he venido con la intension de matarte no en tu caso

gwen : que quieres - restregando los dientes de la rabia y frunciendo el ceño -

kabuto : vamos gwen no seas rencorosa se que no me odias

gwen : pero tampoco te amare no a un estupido espia traidor

kabuto : oh eso ya te enterastes o naruto te lo comento

gwen : eso no importa pero te dire algo yo no soy estupida para caer en la trampa de un espia por que yo he derrotado a muchos espias como tu y si es posible los he asesinado

kabuto : en serio ... veo que no me tienes temor ... muy interesante de ti gwen -sama pero veamos cuando nos enfrentemos en combate extremo a ver que tan habil eres

gwen : no necesito una surgerencia tuya solo hagamoslo

kabuto : segura - con un tono medio burlon -

gwen : como sea - lanzandole una mirada asesina a kabuto -

kabuto : perfecto pero este callejon es muy estrecho ... sigueme

gwen : jum - siguiendolo -

ambos se fueron hacia una pradera desalojada por que mas alla habia un avismo donde murieron algunas personas y por eso lo cerraron

kabuto saco un kunay listo para pelear

gwen solo se puso de pie firmemente

kabuto comenzo en lanzar su kunay hacia gwen pero ella lo esquivo facilmente

gwen : necesitaras mas que una pequeña daga para derrocarme

kabuto : nada aun

gwen : uh

y era un kunay con papel bomba que se engancho en un arbol y exploto

kabuto : demasiado facil ...

y vio a gwen trepada en una rama gruesa

kabuto : impresionante - lanzando otro kunay pero gwen lo pateo hacia el mismo - muy impresionante tus habilidades son superiores a las mias eso te hace muy poderosa pero - sacando su chacra para hacerlo en forma de bisturi

gwen : nunca cambiaras

el salto hacia gwen y ella lo evadio por que el le iba a decapitar pero el corto la rama y se cayo y ambos aterrizaron al suelo

kabuto : comenzemos

y se metio bajo tierra para asaltarla pero le fue inutil por que ella ya lo sintio y dio una mortal y se apoyo en una roca

kabuto : ja te tengo

gwen : no - ella flexiono sus piernas y le dio una patada en la cara a kabuto a pesar que tiene falda y no lleva ropa ajustada -

kabuto : mierda antes lady tsunade caia facilmente en esta tecnica pero gwen es diferente a las kuinochis de mierda - pensando -

gwen : ya me tienes harta

kabuto : me encanta esa rabia tuya - se lanzo hacia gwen y se monto encima de ella -

gwen : bajate

kabuto : no

gwen : werrrr - gruñendo de coraje -

kabuto : heh heh heh

el iba a tocar con su bisturi en su cara pero no lo hizo ella rapidamente reacciona y lo patea en su espalda y ella se levanta y ambos corren pero ella le pega otra patada en el estomago derrumbando a kabuto

el intento levantarse pero gwen puso su pie en el cuello de kabuto

gwen : rindete no puedes ganar

kabuto : ... - el iba a cortarle el pie con el kunay pero ella con el pie lo levanto pero estando acostado y luego ella salta y le da una patada hacia arriba y salto mas alto y lo pateo hacia el frente y lo choco con una roca y esta se rompio

kabuto : aarrrghhhh - quejandose de dolor - esto era un tonto comienzo - el corrio hacie ella con su bisturi de chacra y ella esquivaba todo los golpes propinados por el pero uno le corto la tira de la blusa y la blusa se la caia

gwen : BASTARDO

kabuto : jum

ella se cogio su tira pero el bastardo del kabuto le corto la otra tira de la blusa y como la blusa era ajustada no se la cayo

gwen : PENDEJO ME LAS PAGARAS

ella cogio y le dio un puñetazo a kabuto pero el tambien lo esquiva y tomo a gwen pero el la coge de la blusa le iba a dar con su chacra en forma de cuchilla pero ella jalo y le rompe por completo la blusa

gwen : oh no esto es grave - pero ella tenia otra blusa pero era una top blanca -

kabuto : jajaja veo que tienes mucho por ver

gwen : callate

kabuto : bonita falda

gwen : W-F ¿que dijistes?

kabuto : jejejejeje

gwen : eso no

gwen le da otro puñete pero si le dio y el se engancha en la falda de gwen

gwen : mierda carajo quitate

el no le hizo caso y corto su falda por la mitad

gwen : rayos - se escondio detras de una roca - que hago si salgo de aqui el va a seguir dañando mi ropa hasta quedar desnuda pero que planea este hijo de puta - vio su falda y tenia un short - bueno al menos debajo de esta top tengo unas vendas y ahi solo mi pellejo y en mi short tengo otro short mas y ahi una licra short y ahi mis boxeres femeninos y ... gwwwaaaa te matare pervertido

ella salio lista para pelear y kabuto sonrio a ver a gwen solo en su top y su short aunque ella teina 3 shorts que cubrian sus partes nobles aunque ella no iba a dejar que kabuto mire su nobleza

kabuto lanzo varios kunays y despues varios puñetazos y patadas pero gwen los esquivo y cumplio con lo que dijo sus shores estaban a salvo

kabuto : como te va - detras de ella -

gwen : mal - dandole un cabezazo a kabuto pero el uso su bisturi de chacra y ... -

gwen : oh no

kabuto : oh si

y corto su top y kabuto fruncio el ceño al ver las vendas de qwen

kabuto : cuanta ropa llevas ahi

gwen : las que a ti no te interesa - dandole una patada a kabuto en el estomago -

kabuto : mierda

gwen : ya te lo dije que ningun espia va a derrocarme y menos aun tu y vas a necesitar mas que una estupida daga para derribarme

kabuto : ya veo eres cosa seria

gwen : suficiente

kabuto : asi que eso es lo ultimo que llevas puesto

gwen : QUE

kabuto : bueno mejor despidete de tus vendas

gwen : no

kabuto : si

y apenas logro cortar la mitad de las vendas de gwen

gwen : debo hacer algo rapido o si no - pensando y viendo que la parte de los pechos esta intacta -

ella salto hacia una roca y tuvo una idea

gwen : se acabo kabuto llevo la delantera

kabuto : no me subestimes

gwen : no lo hagas - tenia un puño electrico (producido por ella misma) -

el salto hacia ella para darle en todo su pecho pero ella le da un buen puñetazo en el estomago y como era un puño electrico el daño fue severo en kabuto pero el paso un poco de su bisturi en las ultimas vendas de gwen

kabuto cae violentamente hacia el suelo y estaba ensangrentado y con dificultad para levantarse

gwen : se acabo finalmente se termino esta pendejada - pero sintio que algo se deslizaba por su pecho - oh no - y su vendas cayeron al piso -

kabuto : ... me has vencido pero tu ..

gwen : callate bastardo eres un pervertido degenerado - tapandose sus pechos con sus bazos y su cabello -

kabuto : jajajaja - muy sonrojado -

gwen : hijo de puta - corriendo y se escondio detras de una gran roca -

kabuto se levanta cogeando pero va hacia gwen

gwen : mierda como me ire a la mansion zoantrophe asi con los pechos descubiertos y todo es tu culpa - tapandose los pechos -

kabuto : intentaba darte a ti un golpe pero creo que he cortado mas a tu ropa que a ti

gwen : largate

kabuto : si como no -/-

gwen : Ò.Ó

ella en el bolsillo de su short tenia otras vendas y se envendo sus pechos y ya logro estabilizarse

gwen : me largo ... hasta nunca

kabuto : la proxima vez que nos veamos la ropa caera de todos modos

gwen : QUE ACASO PLANEAS DEJARME DESNUDA

kabuto : no exactamente

gwen : LARGATE MALDITO PENDEJO

kabuto : adios gwen

gwen : te odio kabuto

gwen se fue a la mansion zoanthrophe y se vistio por ahora ella gano pero para despues se le viene lo peor y vio a sus amigos jugando al pocker striper

Gwen : QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO

naruto : calmate solo es un juego

yugo : solo es un tonto juego

gwen : pero ustedes estan desnudos - por suerte ella estaba en un cuarto sin ventanas bueno con una ventana pequeña de cristal de color negro y habia dos focos y dos mesas que ahi estaban jugando al pocker stripper ( naruto , yugo ,bakuryu , sasuke ,nagi , uriko , alice ,shina) -

_**Capitulo 1 .1**_

_**el pocker stripper**_

gwen estaba horrorizada por ver el pocker stripper donde estaban medios desnudos ella salio de la mansion con ropa y de ahi se fue corriendo lejos del juego erotico y se topo nada mas y nada menos con el mismisimo kabuto quien la habia seguido

gwen : gwaaa que haces aqui

kabuto : nada solo te vine a visitar

gwen : pues no quiero nada de ti

kabuto : no seas necia si si quieres

gwen : buuuuu ¬¬

kabuto : sigueme

gwen : si es para que te de otra paliza olvidalo

kabuto : no es para eso

gwen : ¿que planeas esta vez ? no me digas que vas a atacar a mis amigos si es asi jodete

kabuto : ni lo uno ni lo otro solo ven

gwen : acaso me estas ordenando

kabuto : bah - cogiendo a gwen -

gwen : bajame o te arrepentiras de las concecuencias .. bajame aaahhhrrrgg

kabuto : no quiero

gwen : eres hombre muerto

kabuto : pero al menos estoy de pie

y la llevo a una casa

gwen : robado

kabuto : abandonado yo no robo yo solo mato putas kuinochis

gwen : oh no me digas - con incredulidad y sarcasmo -

kabuto : oh si te digo y si lo hago

gwen : mejor callate y dime que carajo quieres conmigo

kabuto : digamos que quiero jugar un lindo jueguito contigo

gwen : yo no soy tu juguete

kabuto : jum... solo sientate

gwen : tarado - sentandose -

y saco unos naipes

gwen : ah no eso jamas - levantandose pero el le coge el brazo -

kabuto : solo sera entre los dos

y vio que habia cerrado las ventanas con cortina

gwen : arrgghhh no jugare

kabuto : acaso la gran gwen tiene miedo de jugar y perder

gwen : pues no

kabuto : por favor si solo es un juego no te pienso quitar tu orgullo

gwen : como sea

kabuto : perfecto

gwen : eres un cerdo hijo de p..

kabuto : juguemos no es dificil de jugar

gwen : como sea ¬¬

y gwen quedo en ropa interior y kabuto solo con sus pantalones y sandalias ninja pero gwen solo en ropa interior y sus polaines y botas

gwen : mierda no es justo

kabuto : nada es justo pero esto lo veo justo

gwen : ja ahora tus pantalones

kabuto : jum ¬¬

gwen : estamos iguales Ò_Ó

kabuto : rayos

ahora ambos estaban en ropa interior

kabuto : bonito sujetador lastima que tendras que despedirte de eso

gwen : oh no no NO - con rabia -

kabuto : que mal - riendo victoriosamente -

gwen : desgraciado pervertido - gwen cogio un cojin y se puso en sus pechos y se quito el sujetador -

kabuto : buena eleccion

gwen : que hago si hago un mal movimiento quedare desnuda y ahi me jodo - pensaba en una estrategia para ganar - eso es HEY KABUTO DAME TU BANDITA

kabuto : lo veo justo - quitandose la banda de su frente -

gwen : estoy a salvo por ahora - pensaba y solto un fuerte suspiro -

kabuto : gane

gwen : que - y vio que tiro pares y gano gwen quedo desnuda - MIERDA CARAJO QUE ME VES

kabuto : nada ... jajajajaja gane - riendo victoriosamente que gano -

gwen : hijo de p ... - pero la silencio besandola -

gwen le pego una bofetada

kabuto : oye

gwen : no me beses idiota

kabuto : aun no lo entendes mujer es parte de la apuesta

gwen : que apuesta - con enojo en su voz -

kabuto : si tu ganabas yo no te jodia mas pero si yo ganaba tu ibas a ser mia de por vida

gwen : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO me niego a eso

kabuto : tu misma lo elejistes no me culpes de tu falta de vision y tu torpeza

gwen : yo contigo jamas

kabuto : lo siento pero apuesta es apuesta

gwen : callate

kabuto : y empieza por ser mas amable conmigo

gwen : ni muerta prefiero andar sola ... mejor me largo

kabuto : ah no lo haras

gwen : hasta nunca

despues de medio vestirse y estando ambos en ropa interior el la detuvo y la jalo con fuerza hacia el

kabuto : te dije que yo cumplo con mi promesa

gwen : al diablo con tu puta promesa

kabuto : o acaso vas a llamar a tus "amiguitos para ver como pagas tu derrota"

gwen : pro que haces esto eres un chantajista

kabuto : ya te le dije me gustas mucho pero veo que no te importo

gwen : ah si y por que me interesaria a alguien como tu es decir un traidor

kabuto : eso no te incumbe saberlo

gwen : oh no me digas y a ti no te interesa saber sobre mi pero sin embargo tu siendo un puto espia andas jodiendo a mis amigos

kabuto : tus "amigos" o acaso ellos solo te usan nada mas para ser solo un crio inutil

gwen : pero no son traidores como tu

kabuto : tengo mis razones para ser un traidor

gwen : bien pero conmigo te jodes yo solo lucho por la justicia no la pienso dejar atras con un criminal como tu

kabuto :arrhhhgg contigo no se puede nada solo eres una de las otras putas kuinochis mas

gwen se acerco a kabuto y le pego una buena bofetada

kabuto : ¿por que hizistes eso?

gwen : por lohas hecho y por todo lo que piensas hacer pero nunca te lo perdonare pueden que me ofendan , puede que me echen a tras , pueden que me destierren de mi propia familia pero decirme puta ni a mi madre se lo perdono escuchastes un dia me la vas a pagar te juro que me vengare de ti y te matare - vistiendose -

kabuto quedo algo atonito al escuchar cuando gwen dijo "_desterrada de su propia familia"_

kabuto : tu familia te ha desterrado

gwen : que te importa dejame sola no quiero verte te odio

kabuto : escucha se que tuvistes un mal pasado pero el mio es horrendo siendo perseguido por shinobis dia y noche sin descanso hasta que este liquidado pero tu tienes amigos y yo no por que yo ando solo vine solo y pienso morir solo

gwen : ...

kabuto : lo siento pero ese es mi destino

gwen : entonces solo has venido por el uchiha y no por mi - derramando algunas lagrimas de sus ojos verdosos -

kabuto : gwen espera ..

gwen : adios - pero el la detiene - dejame ir

kabuto : por favor entiendeme

gwen : te comprendo pero aun no estoy lista para volver a amar ... en verdad lo siento y lamento todas las palabrotas que te habia dicho durante todo el trayecto de donde has venido

kabuto : quizas otro partido de pocker ahi te perdono

gwen : siempre te sales con la tuya brivon

y ahora gwen quedo desnuda y kabuto solo en ropa interior

kabuto : volvi a ganar

gwen : pero no es justo que seas demasiado experto en este juego TTOTT

y luego se vistieron y ella se iba a la mansion zoantrhophe

gwen : bueno adios

kabuto : espera

gwen : ahora que sucedio

y se acerca a ella y la besa pero esta vez ella no reprocho el beso si no que le permitio que el besara sus labios tan suaves con sabor a durazno mientras que ella lo abrazaba pero en su espalda como haciendo un gancho ( ella no besa como las otras chicas que rodean su brazo en el cuello del chico ¬¬ de hecho eso a mi no me gusta ¬¬)

ella se aferro a el y asi viceversa y despues de media hora ella rompio el beso con el pretexto que le faltaba oxigeno

gwen : ah bueno creo que me voy

kabuto : lo se

gwen : adios - yendose - joder no debo dejarlo en suspenso si me encanta kabuto meh se lo digo - pensaba mientras se detuvo -

gwen : oye creo que estas empezando a gustar m..mu chh cho

kabuto : ...

gwen : en verdad me gustas mucho

kabuto : ya lo sabia

gwen : meh adios

kabuto : hasta pronto gwen-sama

gwen : meh

y el dia termino en vez de ser un dia horrendo para ella ya que es novia de kabuto y el estaba muy contento ya que consiguio lo que queria que gwen se fije en el y asi empieza una buena relacion amorosa entre gwen y kabuto

_**continuara**_


End file.
